


Don't Go

by A_to_B_and_C



Series: EXOVERSE [10]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: And Baekhyun's granny, Baekhyun is a musician, Baekhyun's family is mistreating him for the his life choices, Chanyeol a banker, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Smut, Forced Arranged Marriage, M/M, mention of Chanyeol's family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:09:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 30,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23880589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_to_B_and_C/pseuds/A_to_B_and_C
Summary: When Baekhyun knew about that arranged marriage, couldn't believe. Of all the people in the world, surely HE seemed the worst one.Why couldn't he simply live his life properly?
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Series: EXOVERSE [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1658077
Comments: 11
Kudos: 57





	Don't Go

**Author's Note:**

> Another part of EXOVERSE, written in the past.  
> As per usual readable without reading the other parts and checked only for mistakes or typos!  
> Enjoy the reading!

Baekhyun couldn’t believe it even when his grandmother repeated it to him twice.  
He probably mistook.  
It couldn’t be that he, Byun Baekhyun, well-known singer and fashion icon, would get married anytime soon.  
Not with a boring banker almost seven years older than him.  
“Granny, would you mind repeat it again?” he asked, shaking his head and his grandmother sighed in exasperation.  
“Hyunnie, you understood correctly. If everything goes as it should, you will marry in less than six months” she repeated but Baekhyun shook his head again.  
“I think I don’t understand it at all. How is it even possible? I mean, marry? It’s a serious matter and…” he started but his grandmother stopped him immediately.  
“It’s your beloved grandfather’s will, dear. And both families already accepted the terms. I’m sure he’s willing to meet with you” she continued but Baekhyun sighed deeply.  
“He’s a banker, granny. You know what this mean? Suits every day and night, no personality, zero charisma” he started saying, counting all the flaws on his fingers, but the woman stopped him again.  
“Don’t play too difficult. You have your own set of flaws too. I’m sure he is willing to make acquaintance with you. Especially because you will be living together starting from next week” she declared and Baekhyun shook his head and he really wanted to hide or to ran away abroad.  
What did he do in his life to deserve this sufferance?

  
Byun Baekhyun was relatively successful with his work, easily topping charts and making girls buying his albums, and together with his best friend and dancer Oh Sehun, was also one of the most followed people on Twitter and Instagram for whatever concerning fashion and mode.  
They didn’t follow trends.  
They made trends.  
Baekhyun had his own independence both artistical and economical.  
He was lucky enough to be also good looking.  
So why in the world he had to go along with this stupid thing of an arranged marriage?  
They were almost in 2020, so why this kind of things were still permitted?  
Still, Byun and Park families seemed to be on the same idea and that night he had his first appointment with Mr. banker Park Chanyeol.  
“Everything will be fine, hyung. Be your stunning self and everything will go smoothly” Sehun previously told him at the phone but Baekhyun wasn’t sure if he wanted everything to go well or not.  
His family made him hundreds of advices, telling him the do or don’t of the evening and Baekhyun decided to play it fair for that time.  
He dressed himself nicely, wearing one of his best navy suit, styling his hair in a suitable way and cancelling all the appointments he had previously, even work related.  
Fifteen minutes before the appointment was already there, waiting for his family, Mr. Park and Park family to arrive.  
He was writing a tweet about the new sunglasses collection that Prada announced for the Summer, when he felt someone staring at him.  
He rose his stare from the screen and met with the most magnetic stare he never met in his life.  
Eyes dark, almost black, black hair pulled back and perfectly styled.  
The man was beautiful in his own way, wearing only black suit and his briefcase.  
But what left Baekhyun speechless, was his height.  
The man was way taller than Baekhyun and even more than Sehun.  
He wanted to greet him but the man neared him and spoke up before him.  
“Byun, correct? Our family are already waiting inside” he said and the tone was icy and almost unsympathetic.  
He barely nodded shortly, pocketing his phone and following Chanyeol inside the restaurant.  
He was so perplexed that for once he couldn’t find the words.  
Baekhyun came to that appointment with all his better intentions, but if this was the start, a long night awaited all of them.  
His parents were sitting in front of another classy couple, all prepared and well dressed.  
Baekhyun slightly bowed when arrived near the table.  
“Mr. and Mrs. Park, good evening. Glad to finally meet you” he greeted and Mrs. Park smiled politely at him.  
“Both me and my daughter are fan of your songs, Baekhyun” she commented and Baekhyun smiled back, forcing his most professional smile.  
“I’m glad to hear that you appreciate my work, Mrs. Park” he added before sitting near his mother.  
“We were waiting for you, Baek. What took you so long?” his mother asked him.  
Baekhyun frowned perplexed.  
“You said me eight and half and I was outside at eight fifteen…” he started but his mother shook her head.  
“Dear, you mistook completely. It was seven and half” she corrected immediately, raising her voice to make all the others sitting with them hear and making him frown even deeper.  
He was sure about what his mother told him.  
And it wasn’t seven and half.  
His parents weren’t exactly glad of the way Baekhyun was pursuing his own life, judging his singer career futile and the fact that he was so popular on social media a thing only for youngsters and not something someone in almost his thirties should do.  
Exactly for these reasons, they made their best to make him seem an incompetent.   
He sighed deeply, bowing again toward the Parks.  
“It seems I completely mistook the time, I’m sorry for making you wait” he whispered and even if Mr. and Mrs. Park were fine with it, Chanyeol clicked his tongue.  
“It’s such a waste of time this thing. Don’t you know that people have also other things to do beside waiting for you?” he asked and Baekhyun arched his eyebrow.  
“I thought bank schedule was over for almost three hours, since you work on fixed time” he retorted, making Chanyeol’s eyes twitch briefly in disappointment.  
“How…” he started but Baekhyun smirked, shaking his head.  
“And do we want to waste even more time? Can we get done with this as soon as possible? I have to go back to the studio” he interrupted him, earning himself a scornful stare from his parents.  
He ignored it.  
It was Mr. Park that explained them the situation and the agreement for this contract.  
Because it couldn’t be called any different.  
“I will be as short as possible. As probably your parents already told you, you will live with Chanyeol for six months. After these six months you will marry. You have to remain married at least for two years, after that you are free to do what you want” he explained and Baekhyun frowned perplexed.  
“What is the sense of forcing a marriage and keep it up for two years and then everyone for his own life?” he asked frankly and Mr. Park nodded shortly.  
“I understand your point, boy, but two years it’s a reasonable period to understand if you are compatible or not” he replied and Baekhyun wanted to enquire any further but Chanyeol added: “and for my grandfather to finally pass away and stop with all these nonsenses”.  
Mrs. Park was scandalized.  
“Chanyeol! You have to respect your grandfather!” she scolded him immediately but he shrugged his shoulders.  
Baekhyun sighed, ignoring again Chanyeol’s and his own parents’ behavior.  
“Fine. It’s unreasonable but nothing we can do something about. So, six months. Wedding and then two years. When do we start?” he asked feeling the pocket of his jacket vibrating and checking immediately the phone.  
It was from his producer.  
His stare went back on Mr. Park’s face.  
“From Friday, this weekend” he replied and Baekhyun nodded extracting one of his business card from the inside pocket of the jacket and giving it to Mr. Park.  
“Perfect. If you want to text me the address, will be there with my things on Friday, this weekend” he concluded sitting up and taking the call.  
“Junmyeon? Yeah, just give me few minutes” he said at the phone.  
“What is taking you so long? I don’t have all the evening for you, you know? And you have to give me a song before Friday, this weekend if you forgot about it” he replied and Baekhyun bowed shortly before walking outside the restaurant.  
“I know, and I didn’t forget it. I’m working on it. Give me ten minutes and I’m at the studio. Your song is almost ready by the way. I wrote also the one for your new group” he stated walking toward the studio and pulling his necktie in the meantime.  
“Fine then. I’ll wait for you” he concluded, hanging up.  
Baekhyun sighed and walked a bit faster.  
Kim Junmyeon was his producer and owner of his etiquette.  
They were friends beside the work, but for work he was very strict.  
Thanks heavens, Baekhyun was too.  
He almost never forgot deadlines, was always on time and accurate.  
However, all this story of the marriage kind of pissed him off.  
And Chanyeol wasn’t either the best partner plausible.  
He sighed again for the hundredth time that day.  
It was only for two years, everything would be fine.

  
Obviously it wouldn’t be so easy as he thought.  
Especially because… marrying?  
He was a public personality and explain to his etiquette and producer about this was difficult in a lot of senses.  
“Myeon, I understand your point but can’t you try a bit harder understanding mine?” he asked him after giving both songs to his producer.  
Junmyeon hummed in thought, turning the disks Baekhyun just gave him in his fingers.  
“As friend I understand completely, Baek. The problem is, how do we explain this to the press? I mean, a wedding is a big thing? They will make a big deal also of you moving in with this banker” he started and Baekhyun sighed deeply shaking his head.  
“Listen, I know. But exactly for this reason it would be even more difficult to hide it, no?” he asked to the man in front of him and leaning on the desk behind him.  
It wasn’t like he could do any different.  
He had to move in with Chanyeol and to marry him.  
His parents were sufficiently cast-iron on this.  
And he actually would have opposed harder if only his grandmother would have agreed with him.  
However, since it was both Baekhyun’s and Chanyeol’s grandfathers’ will, Baekhyun’s grandmother was more supportive of this stupid marriage instead of being on Baekhyun’s side.  
She always was supportive of Baekhyun even when he started his solo career and left home for an undetermined lapse of time.  
Even when he told her he was gay and wasn’t planning in building a family with a lot of sons and daughters.  
Even when he preferred the chaotic Seoul to rural village Wonmi, near Bucheon.  
When this idea of this marriage came on, Baekhyun was so sure that she would have refused too, so he was a bit disappointed when she agreed with it.  
He felt almost betrayed.  
And when she asked him so kindly, almost pleading him to accept, Baekhyun somehow accepted.  
He didn’t feel like saying no to his grandmother when she always supported him in all his choices.  
“Hiding would be better in my opinion? And if it was to become public we can manage it in other ways?” Junmyeon insisted and Baekhyun sighed shortly.  
“We have still time to think about it, though. This weekend I’ll move in with Park and then, I don’t know. In six months a lot of things can happen” he commented, hand carding through his hair and messing it up.  
Junmyeon smiled softly at him.  
“Maybe you will finally fall in love with someone?” he asked jokingly, earning himself a scornful stare from Baekhyun.  
“He’s a rich boy used to have everything he wants. He’s a banker, Myeon. You know what this mean?” he asked him and Junmyeon let out a loud laugh.  
“Everything you hate, yes. Boring, plain, too fixed in his scheduled work and mind. At least, is he good looking?” he asked him and Baekhyun sighed again.  
“A total waste of potential” he commented frankly, thinking again at how stunning Chanyeol looked in a simple black suit.  
Junmyeon laughed again, wrinkle shortly forming near his eyes.  
“In all the possible things, at least he’s handsome” he concluded and Baekhyun sighed again, this time exasperation clearly showing.  
“It doesn’t put me in a better spot if you want to know it” he added and Junmyeon slightly patted on his shoulder.  
“Somehow you will manage. I’m here if you need a help or a support” he stated and Baekhyun forced a smile.  
Junmyeon was right.  
Somehow, he would manage.

  
Friday came earlier than expected.  
Thursday was a hectic day for Baekhyun and he was able to go back home only past midnight.  
He was so tired and the idea of packing was so far from what he wanted to do that he simply dropped face first on his couch and fell asleep there without even realizing it.  
In the morning he felt like he didn’t have enough time for anything.  
His mother woke him up at eight thirty with a call of which Baekhyun remembered few than a half and the only thing he got clear enough was that the truck would be there at two pm.  
He sat up and washed his face starting packing things, even though he wasn’t moving permanently and he still kept that apartment.  
Especially since he bought it with his own money and he didn’t plan at all to live with Chanyeol forever.  
The first thing to be prepared was his keyboard and his laptop along with all his albums and music sheets.  
And then obviously clothes the most variated and assorted amount of clothes he could bring.  
Chanyeol’s father texted him the address and Baekhyun sighed in relief.  
It wasn’t so distant from his own apartment, so if something was the matter he could easily go back.  
He showered and dress up just in time to hear the doorbell ring.  
The moving assistants were kind enough and helped him bring everything downstairs and put it in the truck.  
“You need to take something else?” one of them asked him and when he shook his head, they both went away.  
Baekhyun sighed, returning briefly to his apartment to retrieve the last things.  
He stared at his apartment while he was putting his shoes on.  
For the next two years and half, that wouldn’t be his home anymore.  
He sighed again shaking his head and trying to be positive about it.  
“It will be fine” he whispered to himself before putting on his mask and sunglasses and closing the door behind him.

  
When he reached the address, Baekhyun couldn’t believe his eyes.  
Parks didn’t hesitate to invest a lot of money on that farce.  
The building was made of glasses and was tall at least sixty floors.  
At the entrance there always was someone of the security and there was a code to even ring the bell, not only to enter the building.  
He whistled in appreciation.  
Maybe hiding as Junmyeon suggested wouldn’t have been so difficult?  
He waited there his parents and Parks’ arrival.  
This time he came even earlier than before, totally ignoring his mother suggestions.  
They arrived before the Parks and his mother was perplexed in seeing him already there, back leaning on the wall and face covered.  
He opted for a sportive attire, black jeans, white t-shirt and a black jacket.  
He was undecided until the very end if taking also a hat and in the end he went with it.  
“Baekhyun, you are early!” his mother exclaimed feigning astonishment.  
“Yeah, not like the other time. I ditched two photoshoots and an appointment with a junior at the agency for this, so yeah, I’m early” he commented pocketing his phone and taking off his sunglasses.  
There was a small silence and then Baekhyun huffed shortly.  
“Listen, I know that I’m not the best son you dreamt of, but can you at least try not to make me do the part of the idiot everything you do? I’m trying my best too here to play along with this farce just to make you and granny happy…” he started saying but his mother shook her head, staring angrily at him.  
“You are an idiot, so that’s what you get for doing what you want with your life instead of listening to our precious advice and suggestions” she spat out and Baekhyun sighed, slightly pulling his mask down.  
“You never fail to remind me so I perfectly know it. However, would you try not to at least in front of the Parks?” he asked her, forcing a smile.  
He was oh so tired of his mother’s behavior and he wanted to tell her so much, but he just hoped that she would let him live his life and that’s it.  
She wanted to reply, but Baekhyun’s phone rang, attracting his attention.  
“Baekhyun, I’m Chanyeol’s father. We will be there in five minutes. Are you already there?” he asked him and Baekhyun hummed.  
“Yes, sir, but take your time. I don’t mind waiting” he replied immediately but Mr. Park seemed to be worried about him waiting outside.  
“My wife especially asked me not to make you wait outside too long. What if one of your fan will spot you outside?” he asked him and Baekhyun smiled softly, putting on his sunglasses again.  
“Five more minutes won’t kill me but thank you for your concern” he commented and the smile stayed there without disappearing from his lips.  
It was so kind that he didn’t even expect it.  
Especially not from strangers who knew nothing about him or his situation with fans.  
They exchanged few more words and then Mr. Park told him that they were almost there and that he would interrupt the call.  
Baekhyun smiled softly again, getting the idea that Mr. Park remained at the phone with him in order to discourage every possible person that wanted to go and try talk with Baekhyun.  
Somehow, he felt soft inside for this.  
Mr. Park and Chanyeol arrived from the end of the road, with Mr. Park waiving shortly to Baekhyun who waved back.  
“Nice to see you again” he said bowing and Mr. Park bowed too.  
“Last time you left me your business card and I didn’t give you mine. Please” he told Baekhyun offering his card and Baekhyun took it, bowing once again.  
“It wasn’t necessary, Mr. Park. And I’m still sorry for going away like that last time, but I had an important appointment with my producer…” he started saying and Chanyeol shook his head.  
He was clearly perplexed and unbelieving of Baekhyun’s words.  
“At that hour in the evening?” he asked and Baekhyun’s stare widened in surprise.  
“Sure. Unfortunately, we don’t work on scheduled time. We have a lot of work to do and we have to adjust with each other in order to meet. Most convenient time for my producer last time was in the evening. And I don’t mind either since during the day I have a whole set of different things to do” he explained, shrugging his shoulders and when Chanyeol wanted to retort again, Mr. Park interrupted them.  
“So, let’s try to waste less time possible then!” he exclaimed smiling toward Baekhyun and then to Chanyeol.  
They both nodded.  
“I wrote you here the code for your apartment” he started saying giving them both a scrap of paper.  
Baekhyun took his and inside there was written “6104”.  
Mr. Park input the code in the pad and the gate opened silently.  
They walked near the reception where a bored guy waved at them.  
“He’s Kim Jongin, one of the guards here. He’s pretty nice and will help you if you need anything” Mr. Park explained taking the elevator with Chanyeol, Baekhyun and his mother following him.  
Once inside, he pressed the button sixty-one and waited in silence.  
“This building has officially only sixty floors” he started saying then and both Baekhyun and Chanyeol looked at him, perplexed.  
He laughed briefly before starting again speaking.  
“However, there are three floors more. Two are for maintenance equipment, so are not inhabitable, but the sixty-first, well, your mother insisted so much on the privacy” he stated, watching toward Chanyeol who shook his head annoyed.  
“Why should we worry about this? It would be just his problem, in case…” he stated and both Baekhyun and Mr. Park wanted to reply, but Baekhyun’s mother spoke up.  
“Exactly. You don’t have to worry so much about him. He is used to this kind of things” she added and Baekhyun shifted his stare away.  
“I’m sorry you took the…” he started saying but Mr. Park smiled softly at him.  
“Because you are used to it, it doesn’t mean that you like it. A bit more privacy won’t hurt, right?” he asked him and Baekhyun felt his lips forming a small smile even without realizing it.  
“That’s for sure” he whispered shortly and he wanted to add something more, but the elevator pinged signaling that they were arrived.  
The doors opened, revealing a short corridor before a big wooden door.  
In golden digits there was written 6104.  
“There was a first, second and third before, but we bought all the four, making just a big loft out of them” Mr. Park explained taking two keys from his pockets and giving them to Baekhyun and Chanyeol.  
Baekhyun’s fingers were trembling.  
Four apartments in one?  
Only for two people?  
It would be like living alone.  
Mr. Park opened the door and show them around.  
Baekhyun was beyond astonishment.  
The entrance was larger than his own apartment.  
The living room was another apartment itself.  
There was a huge bathroom.  
The kitchen was majestic.  
However, there was single bedroom.  
Huge as another whole apartment, but one with a king size bed.  
Baekhyun had to expect it, somehow.  
“What in the world…?” Chanyeol started saying but Baekhyun shook his head, staring at Mr. Park.  
“It’s so big and… I don’t know. But why do you…?” he wanted to ask but Mr. Park smiled softly.  
“It will take time but I’m sure that you will manage to fit in together” Mr. Park added and even before Chanyeol or Baekhyun could add any other things, he continued: “Now we will go away. All of your things are already here. Just take your time”.  
He gestured Baekhyun’s mother to follow him and when they were both outside, he waved again before closing the doors behind him.  
Baekhyun inhaled deeply before releasing all his breath in a single exhale.  
“I don’t know what you are thinking but I won’t share the bed with you” Chanyeol said him and Baekhyun forced his best smile, trying to be polite.  
“You don’t have to worry, Park. I just ask you part of the closet. I’ll sleep on the couch or wherever you want” he replied, moving toward the bedroom to realize how big the closet was.  
He mentally counted the clothes he brought from home and hummed in thought.  
“This two should be fine. You can keep all the rest” he concluded opening them and pushing his things near it.  
Chanyeol didn’t say anything but proceeded with his things too, so Baekhyun decided that it was fine.  
They were unpacking in silence when Chanyeol spoke up.  
“Is this yours?” he asked gesturing to the keyboard near the laptop case.  
Baekhyun nodded briefly.  
“I hope you don’t plan on playing at home. I can’t stand piano sound” he commented harshly and that sentence was so wrong on so many levels to Baekhyun that he didn’t even know where to start from.  
“I…” he started before shaking his head and changing the whole structure of his reply.  
“It has plug for headphones. I play at home very rarely because usually I play at the studio. And it’s not sound, it’s music” he replied trying to be calm and not to explode, gripping Chanyeol’s shoulders and shaking him up just to see what would happen.  
Chanyeol just shrugged his shoulders, making Baekhyun sigh again in exasperation.  
He slightly gripped the fabric of a t-shirt he was folding in his hands before speaking up.  
“Park, listen, I know that you hate this as much as I do, but can’t you at least try to be cooperative? We have to live here at least for six months…” he started saying but Chanyeol shook his head.  
“I won’t get along with this. Nor now nor never. You won’t have a single thing from me. I hate this and people like you” he retorted, making Baekhyun’s eyes grew larger with perplexity.  
What did he do to be hated so much?  
Was it because he was a singer and worked in the entertainment industry?  
And Chanyeol being so rigid and strict on his banker work, couldn’t understand it?  
Or it was just because he simply hated Baekhyun?  
When Baekhyun didn’t reply anything because he was still processing Chanyeol’s sentence, Chanyeol added: “you will realize soon enough that you are only fooling around”.  
And that made Baekhyun fuming both inside and outside.  
“Sure. Can you spare me from your too wise for my own good comments, please?” he asked, shaking his head and he was about to add more but his phone started ringing again.  
He picked it up from his pocket.  
The ID was clear on the black screen and made Baekhyun feeling immediately better.  
He replied, smile softly forming on his lips.  
“Sehunnie, are you back to Korea?” he asked to Sehun, who laughed, voice a bit hoarse.  
“Just exited the airport. I planned to take a cab, are you free later?” he replied and Baekhyun checked his watch, pondering if he had time.  
“At nine I have that Vogue photoshoot but for the rest I’m free. Today was moving day” he whispered, mentally checking his agenda but being quite sure that he didn’t have any other meeting or schedule.  
“Oh right. It was today, how’s going?” he asked him and Baekhyun laughed as if Sehun made a joke.  
“Fantastically. I couldn’t hope any better” he replied immediately, making Sehun huff in reply.  
“You are an idiot” he commented and Baekhyun smiled fondly.  
“You favorite one, though” he retorted gently.  
“Yeah, yeah. And Baek, I’ll go home and sleep. I’ll come by at the photoshoot, okay?” he asked him and Baekhyun hummed in consent.  
“Sure. I missed you, Sehunnie” he replied softly and he could hear Sehun huff in embarrassment.  
“I missed you too. Love ya, see you later” he concluded, hanging up but not before hearing Baekhyun replying his usual “love you too” in return.  
He and Sehun were brothers more than friends.  
A deep affection linked them to each other, a relationship that Baekhyun could easily affirm that he had only with Sehun and no one else.  
Nothing romantic or physical was involved.  
He just cared about Sehun as his own brother.  
Even if it was another thing that his parents never understood and never supported by any means.  
“I’ll go away later, for the…” he started saying toward Chanyeol who shook his head.  
“It’s not like I particularly care about it. Do as you please” he stopped him and Baekhyun pressed his lips together forming a thin line.  
They ended unpacking in silence and then Baekhyun settle down on the small table near the couch.  
He set the laptop and near it he placed the keyboard, adjusting the standing, making it as high as the small table.  
He put on his headphones and edited a bit of music, before deciding to go shower and starting dressing for the photoshoot.  
It was ages that Junmyeon insisted, encouraging Baekhyun to take this Vogue photoshoot once for all.  
Baekhyun always stalled, saying that he was more interested in music than other things, even if his Instagram would say differently, but Junmyeon managed to convince him.  
He texted Junmyeon before entering the shower.

[06:14PM] To Kim Myeon:  
Dress code for today?

He undressed and started the shower.  
Before entering, he received the reply.

[06:16PM] From Kim Myeon:  
Usually stunning. Go and slay.

He smirked briefly before entering the shower.  
He took his time elaborating which outfit would suit him better and how to style his hair.  
Baekhyun wanted to focus his thoughts on work more than on his private life.  
In the end he could always go back home.  
After drying up, he walked to the bedroom with only his t-shirt and boxer on.  
He hummed in thought in front of the closet and only in that moment, Chanyeol reentered the bedroom, stare dropping on Baekhyun’s attire.  
There was a small silence and Baekhyun frowned shortly.  
“Everything’s fine?” he asked him and Chanyeol shook his head.  
“Are you sure it’s fine to walk around like this?” he replied shortly.  
“I think it’s not the first time you see…” he started but Chanyeol walked away.  
Baekhyun sighed again focusing on what to wear.  
He opted for something light with springtime colors, even if he would naturally incline to choose black or white, usually.  
Once he was set, he styled his hair back sure that once on the photoshoot place, hairdressers and makeup artists would redo anything he would have done before to suit the image that the photographer wanted to give.  
He took his mask, sunglasses, phone and… keys.  
He stared at his old apartments keys before adding also the new key Mr. Park gave him earlier.  
Baekhyun sighed deeply, staring at the reflection of the keys under the lights of the living room.  
His thoughts went to his grandmother for a second before he could grip harder on the keys.  
Everything will be fine.

  
The photoshoot went fantastically as Junmyeon suggested and the photographer couldn’t help complimenting Baekhyun for being so good in following his directions and instill the right sensations and feelings to every shot.  
Baekhyun thanked him, being as polite and humble as he could.  
It was almost eleven when they declared it over and Baekhyun could finally look for Sehun.  
He was sitting outside the tent dedicated to makeup, browsing through a fashion booklet.  
“Sehunnie!” he exclaimed, almost running toward him.  
Sehun sat up, discarding the book and walking to Baekhyun.  
“Baek, I missed you so much” he stated hugging him and Baekhyun let Sehun’s comforting perfume hugging him too.  
He inhaled deeply, hands pressing on Sehun’s back.  
“Missed you too. Glad you are back. How was your day in Hong Kong?” he asked him, detaching and staring at Sehun’s face.  
Sehun smiled softly.  
“Wish you were there with me. I took a lot of shots and it was tiring and I didn’t have anybody to talk to…” he started ranting and Baekhyun laughed shortly.  
“Let’s go eat something then? So that you will tell me everything” he concluded pulling his sleeves until the parking lot.  
He drove them to their favorite Thai restaurant.  
Even if it was Friday there weren’t too many people around so they could relax and talk about everything, catching up the last few weeks.  
“So tell me better about this Park guy” Sehun said after he ended up telling him all the things happened while he was abroad.  
Baekhyun sighed deeply, emptying his second bottle of beer.  
“What can I say? He’s handsome, really, but as plain and boring as few can be. He doesn’t either want to try and get along. He told me that he doesn’t stand piano’s sounds” he replied shaking his head.  
Sehun frowned.  
“Sound? It’s called music” he retorted and Baekhyun sighed again.  
“Exactly my point. I think I’ll go to the apartment only to sleep and changing clothes or showering” he whispered and Sehun hummed in thought.  
“I’m here for whatever you may need, Baek” he declared in the end and Baekhyun smiled softly.  
“Thanks, Sehun” he concluded and he felt grateful to have a friend like Sehun beside him.

  
Life with Chanyeol was… inexistent.  
They had two different schedules, therefore they almost never met at home.  
When Baekhyun came back home, Chanyeol was already sleeping and when he woke up, Chanyeol was already at work.  
It was exactly like living alone, so Baekhyun couldn’t actually complain about it.  
It was only on second week there that something changed.  
Baekhyun just parked his car in the loft garage when his phone rang, an unknown ID appearing on his screen.  
“Yes?” he replied tentatively, trying to understand who could be.  
“Am I speaking with Mr. Byun?” a male voice asked from the other head of the line and Baekhyun frowned.  
He didn’t give his phone number to anybody recently, so he didn’t expect any new calls at all.  
“Who am I speaking to?” he replied and waited for a consistent reply about it.  
“I’m Kim Jondae, Park Chanyeol’s assistant. You are at the top of his emergency contact so that’s why I’m calling you…” he started explain and Baekhyun frowned again.  
Why in the world Chanyeol had his phone number?  
And more importantly, why he was in the emergency list?  
“Something happened?” he asked briefly and the voice hesitated before giving a reply.  
“I think boss is running a flu? And I can’t leave the work place now, and he doesn’t want either. I thought that your help could be useful?” he tried explaining and Baekhyun sighed shortly.  
How old was again Chanyeol?  
Because Baekhyun in that moment thought that he wouldn’t even give him ten years.  
“I’m coming. Would you mind texting me the right address, please?” he asked, unlocking his car again and pulling his security belt before starting the engine.  
“Sure thing. See you in a few” he concluded hanging up.  
The message with the direction arrived almost immediately.  
He input them in his phone and follow the directions until Chanyeol’s work place.  
Baekhyun also called Junmyeon to shift some appointment that he had in the afternoon, scheduling for the next vacant date.  
He pulled up his mask before entering the bank building.  
Inside was neat and finely decorated.  
The kind of luxury bank not everyone could afford.  
Baekhyun neared the reception desk, when a tall lady was focusing on her tasks.  
“Sorry to bother you, I’m Byun, Mr. Kim is waiting for me” he said through the mask and the lady stared at him perplexed.  
“Are you sure? Today Mr. Kim is not receiving any…” she started saying but Baekhyun wasn’t having any of it.  
He slightly pulled down his mask and the girl’s eyes went wider in surprise, recognizing him.  
Baekhyun pushed a finger on his lips, winking.  
“Can you please let me through?” he asked her and she nodded frantically, showing him the way.  
She leaded him until an office with written Administration on it.  
The lady knocked twice and Jondae exited with a panicked expression.  
“Didn’t I tell you that today…” he started but then his eyes landed on Baekhyun.  
“I’m Byun. You called me earlier regarding…” he started saying too, but Jondae took his hand, eyes full of gratitude.  
“Yoora, thanks. I’ll show Mr. Byun the way from here” he concluded shooing the lady away and pulling Baekhyun inside the office.  
“Mr. Byun I’m really sorry to call you here, but Chanyeol is being unreasonable and he don’t want to go home even though…” he explained stopping midway once again.  
His stare went to Baekhyun’s face and there remained.  
“Wait” he said staring at Baekhyun better.  
Baekhyun stared back frowning, perplexity tinting his stare.  
“Aren’t you that singer…?” he asked him and Baekhyun nodded shortly.  
Jondae’s eyes grew larger in astonishment.  
“Oh, that’s explain a lot of things!” he exclaimed and Baekhyun frowned again.  
“Things?” he echoed and Jondae nodded shortly.  
“Why Chanyeol is so nervous recently. Having to deal once again with a musician could be a stress…” he commented and Baekhyun shook his head.  
“I think I’m not following…” he commented but Jondae sighed deeply.  
“First things first. Can you convince him to go home? I tried everything and also his sister tried to convince him…” he started and Baekhyun nodded shortly.  
“This way?” he asked gesturing a corridor toward another office and Jondae nodded.  
Baekhyun knocked at the door twice and when no reply came, he opened the door.  
Chanyeol was sitting on a black leather chair, eyes closed and sweat on his forehead.  
He seemed paler than last time Baekhyun saw him.  
“Dae, I already told you that I won’t go home” he whispered and Baekhyun sighed shortly.  
“You sure will, Park. How old are you again?” he asked him and Chanyeol sat up almost immediately.  
“What the hell are you doing here?” he retorted trying to compose himself, but without success.  
“Mr. Kim called me telling me that you don’t want to go home even if it’s clear that you are ill. I had to postpone my meeting until next week and to use my charm on a receptionist to arrive here. I hope you won’t waste my efforts and time and will come home with me” he stated nearing Chanyeol.  
Chanyeol shook his head.  
“I said…” he started but Baekhyun shook his head.  
“I think you don’t understand. I don’t give a fuck of what you said. Now sat up and let’s go home” he commented taking Chanyeol arm and pulling him up.  
Chanyeol was clearly without strengths and it was easy for Baekhyun to pull him along.  
“No, I…” Chanyeol was saying again but Baekhyun sighed.  
“I don’t care. Mr. Park put my number on your emergency list for something. That you want it or not, I’ll be your husband in few months and I’m here at least for this kind of things” he whispered, making Chanyeol groan in impatience.  
“So, move your non-existent ass and let’s go” he concluded walking back to Jondae’s studio where he was waiting worried sick.  
“Thanks heavens you decided to go home” he exclaimed and Baekhyun laughed shortly.  
“Not exactly a decision he took by himself but that’s fine too. Thanks for calling me, Mr. Kim. I’ll call you back this evening to let you know how he is” he concluded pulling up again his mask.  
He walked in silence near Chanyeol until the car, not without throwing again a wink to the kind receptionist.  
He almost pushed Chanyeol in his car, helping him with the security belt.  
“That receptionist is my sister” Chanyeol whispered when also Baekhyun sat on the driver seat and pulled his own security belt.  
“She’s cute” he commented neutrally not knowing what Chanyeol meant with that words.  
“She’s my sister” he stated again, a bit angrier and Baekhyun sighed shortly.  
“Park, I don’t know if you get it already or not and your sister it’s really, really cute, but I’m gay” he declared and Chanyeol’s stare widened perplexed.  
“What did you expect? It’s the only part of this marriage I was fine with. It would be difficult if you were a woman” he added driving slowly in the traffic.  
He huffed when he had to stop again to a traffic light.  
The situation was already strange per se, but out of the blue it also started raining, making Baekhyun smile softly.  
“It’s raining. Why are you smiling?” Chanyeol asked softly and Baekhyun smile grew larger.  
“Because I love rain” he replied parking in front of a minimart.  
“Stay here a minute, I’ll be back” he whispered, exiting the car and entering the mart.  
He bought some medicines, some cold pack and integrators.  
He stopped in front of the fridges, staring down at the vegetables and the meat.  
It was a while since last time he cooked something for someone beside himself.  
Baekhyun sighed again pushing away the thoughts and bought also some ingredients for a soup.  
He didn’t have any other choice.  
Chanyeol wasn’t able to take care properly of himself so he had to do it.  
Nothing more, nothing less.  
Baekhyun paid at the cashier, trying to be the less obvious possible and pushing his mask better on his nose.  
When he got back to the car, Chanyeol fell asleep on the passenger seat, head leaning on the windows.  
Baekhyun sighed softly, finding it strangely cute.  
When Chanyeol was asleep, not speaking or acting as boring as he usually did, he was pleasant to stare at.  
Baekhyun sighed again, before starting the engine and driving them home.  
Once there, he helped Chanyeol out of the car and up until the elevator, until home.  
“Are you able to undress alone or…?” he asked Chanyeol when he sat him on the bed.  
“I’m not a kid, Byun” he replied stiffly and Baekhyun nodded shortly.  
“Then undress and put a pajama on. I’ll cook you something” he concluded and he was already walking away when Chanyeol shook his head.  
“I don’t need you to…” he started but Baekhyun sighed again.  
“I thought I was clear enough earlier. I don’t care about what you think or not, Park. Now you will take off those clothes and put something comfy while I make you something to eat so that you can take your medicine later” he stated tone harsh and when Chanyeol tried again to interject something, Baekhyun shook his head.  
“And I mean now” he concluded walking to the kitchen, starting to cut vegetables and preparing the soup.  
He had to force his thoughts on something different, as per the shoots he cancelled that afternoon in order to go and retrieve Chanyeol.  
Or if it was better to reschedule also following days.  
It didn’t seem something that would pass on a single night.  
When the meal was ready, he went to the bedroom bringing a dish, water, fruit, medicine and a thermometer.  
Chanyeol was a bit asleep and Baekhyun didn’t want to wake him up, but he had to eat and to take something for that flu.  
“Park…” he called softly, slightly touching his shoulder.  
Chanyeol shooed his hand away immediately.  
“Sorry, I didn’t want to disturb you but you have to eat something” he whispered even if the sudden gesture hit him a bit.  
It was fine not wanting to have anything to do with Baekhyun, but was he so repulsive or disgusting?  
However sudden realization hit him harder.  
Probably Chanyeol wasn’t even gay and the fact that Baekhyun was, disgusted him?  
He sighed shortly pushing the tray toward Chanyeol.  
“Eat it while it’s warm” he concluded sitting up and making his way to the living room.  
“Byun” Chanyeol stopped him, making him turn toward him.  
“Jondae shouldn’t have called you. I’m sorry” he stated and Baekhyun shook his head.  
“Mr. Kim did the right thing. He said you are overworking yourself and you are more stressed than usual. You should take some rest, while you are at it” he suggested shrugging his shoulders.  
Chanyeol’s eyes went wider in astonishment.  
“Did you tell him about this?” he asked Baekhyun who shook his head immediately.  
“No, I don’t know how much you told him. But he was perplexed when he recognized me, but I don’t know why” he commented and Chanyeol sighed deeply, hand carding through his hair.  
Baekhyun shook his head again.  
“Don’t think about it right now. Just eat something and then take your medicine. I’ll be back in half an hour to retrieve the things so that you can rest properly” he stated, starting again to walk away but Chanyeol called him again.  
“You can remain here, so that you don’t have to come back later” he observed gesturing toward the chair near the desk.  
Baekhyun frowned shortly but sat as requested.  
He sat there in silence, watching Chanyeol eating all the soup he made.  
Cheeks became rosy again and he didn’t seem as pale as before.  
Chanyeol gulped down the medicine with the water and check his temperature with the thermometer.  
“Do you want the apple? I’ll cut it for you…” Baekhyun whispered picking up the apple and Chanyeol nodded shortly, stare not meeting Baekhyun’s.  
He sighed again, starting to cut the piece of apple like apple bunnies.  
He reminded him when his grandmother did it for him and he did it because of it.  
His hands moved on his own, smile slowly appearing at the idea.  
Chanyeol stared at them perplexed.  
Baekhyun wanted to apologize for cutting it funnily, but Chanyeol showed him a small smile that almost made Baekhyun’s heart stop.  
It was small and no more than a hint but stole Baekhyun’s breath.  
He shook his head, hearing the sound of the thermometer.  
“How is it?” he asked when Chanyeol checked it, frowning shortly.  
Baekhyun took it from his hands and shook his head.  
“Tomorrow no work for you. And maybe neither the day after tomorrow” he stated and even before Chanyeol could whine about it, Baekhyun sat up splatting a cold pack on Chanyeol’s forehead.  
“Take this and sleep. I’ll call Mr. Kim” he concluded retrieving the tray with the dish and the glass.  
He was almost on the door when Chanyeol called him again.  
He turned, waiting for him to speak up.  
“You didn’t have to, but thanks” he whispered and Baekhyun shrugged his shoulders.  
“No need to thanks. I just felt like it” Baekhyun replied and before definitely walking away he added: “and sorry for coming out to you so suddenly. I know it can be pretty unexpected and sometimes also disgusting. You can ignore it, if it makes you feel any better”.  
He washed the dishes, preparing for himself an instant ramyun.  
While he waited for the cooking time, he phoned Jondae.  
“Mr. Kim? It’s Byun here, sorry for disturbing you at this hour…” he started but Jondae was waiting for his call apparently.  
“Mr. Byun, hope you have good news for me. How’s boss?” he asked him and Baekhyun sighed shortly.  
“Sleeping right now. However, I’m afraid that tomorrow he won’t be able to come at work” he replied politely and earning himself a sigh in reply.  
“It will be long?” he continued asking.  
“Few days for sure. The temperature is still pretty high. I bought him some cold pack to help lower it, but at least two or three days he has to stay home” he whispered making Jondae gasp.  
“We are ruined, you know?” he asked him and Baekhyun shook his head.  
“I’m sorry, Mr. Kim, but I don’t think it’s…” he started saying but Jondae stopped him immediately.  
“Not your fault, Byun. It’s just that I wasn’t expecting it. I mean, I saw that he was overworking himself, but I thought it was his usual thing?” he explained and Baekhyun sighed again.  
He didn’t want to but the sentence left his lips without his consent.  
“Is something happening in Park’s life? I mean, he’s always so serious and dedicated to his work…” he stated shortly and Jondae laughed shortly.  
“I wish you could tell me, Mr. Byun, since he’s like this since the end of March. I think of him as my friend, not only my boss, but he doesn’t tell me anything anymore. And only today I came to know that he has you, a well-known singer and artist as his emergency contact? He never told me about you, never even vaguely hinted to a possible acquaintance with you. So, Byun, tell me… what’s happening in Chanyeol’s life?” he asked in reply and Baekhyun sighed shortly.  
So this marriage had some effects on Chanyeol’s life too.  
Even if he didn’t show it at all.  
“I’m afraid I can’t tell you, Mr. Kim. It’s better if you ask directly to Park when he will be better” he concluded and even if he felt some hesitation on Jondae’s part, he didn’t insist.  
“Fine. Thanks for calling. Please keep me updated” he concluded and after a few words more, he hung up.  
Baekhyun sighed deeply before eating his meal, fingers typing on his phone screen, sending an e-mail to Junmyeon.

To: Kim Myeon  
Subject: Do you remember those paid leaves?

Hey Myeon,  
I know it’s late and I’m sorry, but I need three of those paid leaves you were talking about two weeks ago.  
It’s that fine?  
I’m good and it’s nothing urgent, just let me know if you are fine with it.  
Thanks in advance.

Baek

  
He sent it and neither the time to finish his dinner and lay down the chopsticks and his phone pinged with Junmyeon reply.

  
From: Kim Myeon  
Subject: Re: Do you remember those paid leaves?

Baek,  
It’s fine since tomorrow and the day after there shouldn’t be anything that you can’t do from home.  
I’ll call you if something come up.  
However, for the last day, we had that yearly meeting with all the members.  
You are one of the most influent artist in this etiquette, you can’t miss it.  
Let me know if and how much it’s fine for you.

Junmyeon

  
Baekhyun sighed shortly before writing a small reply when he stated that just the first two days were fine and he would be there for the yearly meeting.  
He sighed again throwing away the paper cup and the disposable chopstick, walking to his small post near the couch.  
He put on the headphones, still keeping the volume at his lowest in the case Chanyeol would need something or called for him, and started working, editing his new song.  
Few hours later, he sat up and went to check on Chanyeol but he was sleeping soundly.  
He sighed in relief before laying down on the couch and sleeping a bit too.

  
Following morning, he was woken up by a low thud that made him sat up immediately.  
“Park?” he asked going to the bedroom and finding out that Chanyeol threw all the covers on the ground, complaining loudly about being hot and not wanting his covers.  
“No, no, wait, you are all sweaty, you have to cover up even if you are…” Baekhyun started saying but Chanyeol shook his head, and he was red on his cheeks and neck and Baekhyun sighed going to take a bottle of water and other cooling packs.  
“Here, drink” he said opening the bottle, but Chanyeol shook his head.  
“I…” he started but Baekhyun shook his head.  
“I said drink” he repeated and Chanyeol complied, emptying almost half of the bottle.  
“Can you stand?” he asked him but Chanyeol shook his head, earning himself a deep sigh from Baekhyun.  
He went to the bathroom where he retrieved two towels and a bowl with warm water.  
Baekhyun stopped also in front of the closet to retrieve new t-shirt and sweatpants.  
“Take off your t-shirt” he stated once again near the bed, staring at Chanyeol, bowl and towels in his hands.  
Chanyeol stared at him perplexed before shaking his head.  
“Park. Listen, I get whatever you want, but can you please at least be cooperative in this?” he asked shortly placing the bowl on the nightstand together with the towels.  
He knew that his words were for nothing and he would have to manhandle the t-shirt out of Chanyeol.  
Even if the man was taller and generally would be stronger than Baekhyun, he had a good chance of winning that match.  
And it went exactly how he predicted.  
When the t-shirt was out of the way, Baekhyun washed him slowly and immediately wipe it off too.  
He tried his best not to stare too much at Chanyeol’s muscles and toned physique.  
Chanyeol was handsome in a whole lot more senses in that moment, but Baekhyun ignored it.  
Once he ended it, he helped Chanyeol putting on the new t-shirt.  
“I hope you won’t need help also for this” he added throwing him the sweatpants, making Chanyeol frown deeply.  
Baekhyun went again in the bathroom to deposit the bowl and towels, before returning in the bedroom and watching Chanyeol try to retrieve his covers without sitting up from his bed.  
He leant in picking them up and ordering him to lay down once again, before drawing them on Chanyeol and splatting another cooling pack on his forehead.  
“I’ll cook you some chicken porridge. Is that fine?” he asked him and Chanyeol simply nodded.  
He went to the kitchen and started preparing, not before going to the couch and retrieving his phone that started ringing.  
Sehun’s ID was blinking on the screen.  
“Sehunnie, morning” he greeted him, smiling softly and stirring in the pot.  
“Hey, will you be there at the yearly meeting?” he asked him and Baekhyun hummed in consent.  
“Myeon said I have to, so I’ll be there” he finally replied making Sehun laugh shortly.  
“Perfect, see you there” he concluded hanging up.  
Baekhyun smiled softly, humming a song under his breath while he cooked.  
Maybe the annual meeting this time wouldn’t be so boring if Sehun came along too?  
It was three years since last time Sehun managed to participate to one of those meetings due to his busy schedule.  
When the porridge was ready, Baekhyun took also water, supplements, tangerines and flu medicines before going back to the bedroom.  
“Eat everything” he said to Chanyeol, pushing the tray toward him that obeyed immediately without making a scene like the night before.  
“You are good at cooking” Chanyeol stated, voice hoarse, before gulping down more than half glass of water.  
Baekhyun shook his head.  
“Only few things. My grandmother insisted they are the basic of our cuisine” he explained but Chanyeol nodded shortly.  
There were other moments of silence during which Baekhyun started to peel the tangerines, making small man out of the peels.  
Another stupid habit he took from his grandmother.  
Chanyeol shook his head this time, taking the slice and slowly eating them.  
“Aren’t you going to work today?” Chanyeol asked him and Baekhyun shook his head.  
“I can work also from home” he replied briefly, not telling exactly all the truth.  
“How convenient” Chanyeol observed and Baekhyun forced himself to shut up instead of replying.  
He just hummed, taking again the tray and offering Chanyeol the blister of medicine.  
“Take another one. I’ll come later to check it out how you are feeling” he concluded walking away.  
He sat one again at his place near the couch, resuming previous night work and lost the sense of time.  
Baekhyun realize how late it was only when from the bedroom, Chanyeol emerged unable to walking properly, saying that he had to go.  
“Where to?” Baekhyun asked him but Chanyeol shook his head and clearly was still confused so Baekhyun accompany him once again to the bed, making him lay down.  
“But I have to go” he whined and Baekhyun shook his head.  
“Where to? This is your house right now. Do you want me to call your parents? Some friend?” he asked him but Chanyeol shook his head fervently.  
“Would you sing something for me?” he asked him suddenly and Baekhyun’s eyes went wider in astonishment.  
“Please” Chanyeol added and his voice was so soft and so sweet, so different from his usual tone that Baekhyun couldn’t do anything else if not nodding.  
He started softly singing one of the songs his grandmother sang him as lullaby before dreaming.  
Chanyeol closed his eyes delighted.  
“I like this song” he muttered and Baekhyun smiled softly, continuing to sing.  
Chanyeol started to doze off shortly and Baekhyun involuntarily caressed a few times Chanyeol’s hair, helping him relax.  
“I like your voice, Baekhyun” he whispered before falling asleep and making Baekhyun’s heart flutter.  
He had to strengthening himself toward this.  
Weak Chanyeol was dangerous.  
Because weak Chanyeol meant sweet and adorable Chanyeol.  
Something that wasn’t real and that Baekhyun managed to see only because the man was ill.  
He shook his head, shooing away all the thoughts, sitting up and going again to the living room.  
Baekhyun sat in front of his laptop but instead of editing the same song as before, he started writing down a new one.  
Next time he went to check on Chanyeol, he was awake but better.  
No signs of illness, fever, nothing.  
“Are you feeling any better?” he asked him and Chanyeol nodded.  
“You don’t need to come here every few hours” he countered, tone icy again, and Baekhyun cringed briefly before nodding.  
“Sure. Whenever you are hungry there’s something warm to eat, in the microwave” he concluded going away.  
Totally a different person compared to few hours before.  
But Baekhyun had to be prepared for it.  
Chanyeol was this person, not the adorable sunshine he saw before.  
And this would be for the months and years to come.

  
After the flu accident, life went completely the same as before.  
Chanyeol was his same snobby and icy banker self and Baekhyun almost never went home just not to meet the man and to argue with him.  
Because if from the start it was just Chanyeol ignoring Baekhyun, it slowly became Chanyeol finding every tiny little reason to scold Baekhyun.  
Was it for his music sheets scattered on the small table, or the fact he always did laundry as he wanted mixing their clothes instead of dividing them.  
Baekhyun was tired and his work was already hectic enough to also find time to argue with Chanyeol every time he set foot in the house.  
So he went there when he was sure Chanyeol wasn’t in.  
For the rest he slept mostly in the studio and showered in his old apartment.  
Things weren’t fine, but they went on steady and, even though he wouldn’t admit it openly, after realizing that Chanyeol really wasn’t able to take care of himself, he took care also of filling the fridge and the pantry.

  
It was one Saturday when Baekhyun realized that, during a meeting with Junmyeon and some other important people, he left home his folder with all the music sheets for Junmyeon’s new boyband.  
He sighed tiredly.  
It would take too much time to go home and come back and surely the producers would get annoyed as hell.  
“Ask Park” Sehun suggested him while they were taking a break near the coffee machine.  
His stare went immediately to Sehun’s face, frowning.  
“Sure, because Park will move his ass on a Saturday just because I forgot something? He just will make fun of me” he replied, shaking his head but Sehun huffed.  
“You took care of him when he had that cold. He owes you one” he objected and Baekhyun sighed again.  
If Chanyeol could really bring him the folder it would be perfect.  
They had just to wait the fifteen minutes it took from their house until the studio.  
And Baekhyun didn’t have any more time to waste, so he decided to try it.  
He didn’t want to see Junmyeon angry, not for something so important.  
Baekhyun fished his phone from his pocket and chose Chanyeol’s number.  
It rang thrice before Chanyeol’s voice came up.  
“What do you want?” he asked and Baekhyun refrained himself from hanging up.  
“I need a favor” he replied shortly, earning himself a sarcastic laughter from the other side of the phone.  
“Oh really? It’s Saturday, you know? One of the few days I’m home…” Chanyeol started saying but Baekhyun shook his head, cutting him off immediately.  
“Yes or no, Park. I need the cyan folder on the small table near the couch” he stated and he heard something rustling on the background.  
“What I get from this?” Chanyeol asked again and Baekhyun huffed a laugh.  
“I think you are in no position for asking something in exchange. Not considering that I took care of you when you were ill, I continue to wash your clothes and your fridge is not empty thanks to me” he spat out and he heard Chanyeol huffing.  
“Text me the address. Fifteen minutes and I’ll be there” he concluded hanging up the call.  
Baekhyun sighed, sending him immediately the address and shaking his head.  
“So we will be able to meet Park?” Sehun asked him and Baekhyun frowned.  
“It seems so” he concluded emptying his cup of coffee.  
He was agitated about this but Sehun smiled softly at him.  
“You are so tense. Relax, everything will be fine. It’s not like you have to introduce him as your husband or something like that” he stated, hand moving to caress Baekhyun’s cheek, who hummed in thought, leaning in at the warmth of Sehun’s hand.  
“You are right. Everything will be fine” he repeated, forcing a smile and walking again toward the meeting room.  
He also stopped at the reception, telling Minseok that Chanyeol was coming and to accompany him until the meeting room later.  
Kim Minseok was the kind receptionist of the studio.  
From his appearance could not seem but, behind the angel face and the cute features hid a gym fanatic.  
He agreed to escort Chanyeol the same moment he would arrive with Baekhyun’s folder.  
Baekhyun returned in the meeting room with Sehun, and Junmyeon was immediately near him.  
“How long will it take you to be ready with this new song?” he whisper-asked him, voice barely audible.  
Baekhyun shake his head shortly.  
“Park is bringing me the folder, I was in a rush this morning and I thought it was in my backpack. However, if you want, I can make them hear it for the moment. And we can show them some part of the choreography too” he explained, head gesturing toward Sehun who nodded back.  
Junmyeon sighed deeply and then nodded too.  
“Play this song, then” he concluded and Baekhyun neared the piano, fingers caressing the keys and looking to the producers.  
“I will let you hear the song first and Sehun, who managed the choreography, will show you part of the dance. After, I’ll show you the sheets and the recording” he commented and they all nodded.  
Baekhyun sat in front of the piano, inhaling shortly and praying all the gods above that he wouldn’t mess it up, forgetting something along the notes.  
He was confident about the song, because it was indeed good.  
But not so confident about playing it without music sheets after playing it wholly just twice.  
Baekhyun started playing and strangely enough, he felt like he could do it even without.  
Keys were clear in his mind and his voice easily reached for the lyrics he thought so many nights at.  
It felt lower than usual, almost velvety, and he felt Sehun’s presence near him starting to adjust and moving for the choreography he thought for that song.  
When the last note faded, Baekhyun stare went immediately to Sehun who smiled at him softly, mouthing awesome.  
He smiled back sitting up and only in that moment he realized that at the door of the room were standing Minseok with Chanyeol.  
His smile almost faltered before he could reach for them.  
“Thanks for bringing me the folder” he started trying to be as polite as the situation required.  
But Chanyeol seemed to be frozen and just handed him the folder mechanically.  
“Are you okay? Aren’t you feeling well?” he asked him and Chanyeol shook his head, asking Minseok for a glass of water.  
Baekhyun wanted to enquire any further, but Junmyeon called for him.  
He turned and stopped just shortly near Sehun.  
“Please check Park out, I think it’s not feeling well. Don’t send him at home if he isn’t any better” he whispered, hand shortly caressing Sehun’s arm.  
Sehun frowned but nodded shortly, hand softly gripping on Baekhyun’s, before letting him go.  
“Here we are. Sorry again for the waiting” Baekhyun stated showing Junmyeon the folder and extracting several clear files from it.  
They discussed it and he received a lot of praising for the song and for the lyrics.  
In the end both the producers and Junmyeon were happy about it and when with Baekhyun’s suggestions.  
When they went away, leaving Baekhyun with Junmyeon, Sehun and Chanyeol, he turned to see if everything was fine.  
Sehun was sitting with Chanyeol in silence.  
He neared them cautiously together with Junmyeon.  
“All’s good?” he asked shortly but Sehun frowned.  
“How do you even suffer someone so annoying?” Chanyeol asked toward Baekhyun, clearly speaking about Sehun.  
“Mind you, Park. He’s my best friend” he stated making the man huff in reply.  
“Nice choice with friend” he commented and Baekhyun shot him a glare.  
“Don’t…” he started but Junmyeon pushed him aside, taking the word.  
“I suppose you are Park Chanyeol, right?” he asked and Chanyeol nodded shortly.  
“I don’t know why or how you are so related to Baekhyun, but he’s not the type of person to forget things at home for such an important meeting. So you better take good care of him” he stated making Baekhyun’s eyes grew wider and Chanyeol shook his head.  
“Myeon, what are you even saying?” Baekhyun asked him, feeling his voice weaker than usual.  
It was right that he was stressed out from that situation with Chanyeol, but it was Baekhyun’s fault if he forgot the folder at home.  
Chanyeol was about to reply when Sehun added: “And he’s clearly sleeping again in the studio, which is not good for his health”.  
Baekhyun’s stare was immediately on Sehun and he wanted to interject but he felt Chanyeol’s stare on his own face.  
“Is it true, Byun?” he asked him and Baekhyun sighed.  
“It’s nothing new. I’m used to it” he simply replied hands clenching a bit harder on the folder in his hands.  
“Baek…” Sehun started but Baekhyun shook his head.  
“It doesn’t make any difference” he whispered immediately, stare shifting to Chanyeol.  
“Park, thank you for the folder and sorry for disturbing you during your precious Saturday at home. If you feel better you can go away whenever you want” he concluded and he just wanted to lock himself up to his small studio and editing something away.  
“I don’t think this is the right way to speak to your future husband” Chanyeol stated and Baekhyun’s eyes went wider again and he had to contain himself before hitting him.  
On his face there was a playful smirk that Baekhyun never saw before on Chanyeol’s lips.  
Both Junmyeon and Sehun was agape.  
“Not when I went all the way here to bring you something you forgot on my day off” he added and Sehun sat up and Baekhyun had to put a hand on his shoulder, suggesting him to keep his words for him.  
“But, Baek…” he started and Baekhyun’s hand stroke slightly the back of Sehun’s neck, calming him down.  
“Don’t. Everything is fine” he whispered shortly, forcing his better smile.  
“Mr. Park, I don’t know why or how you managed to convince your families that it is fine, but let me tell you something” Junmyeon started nearing Chanyeol.  
“Baekhyun is our best singer and composer. And if this is not sufficient, he’s a precious friend. He took days off for you when you need it, so don’t be such an ass for a simple favor. If you harm him or his reputation with this farce of wedding you are planning, I’ll personally come and kick your ass forever” he hissed before leaving the room, stomping his feet.  
Baekhyun sighed, feeling immediately Sehun’s hand on the back of his neck.  
“Whatever you need it, I’m here, hyung” he whispered before leaning down and kissing his cheek, finally walking away and leaving Baekhyun alone with Chanyeol.  
Baekhyun inhaled shortly.  
“What were you thinking about? What if they both didn’t know about this shit?” he asked him and Chanyeol shook his head, shrugging his shoulders like he couldn’t care any less.  
“Our families want us to marry before those six months prevented. My grandfather is dying” Chanyeol commented and Baekhyun frowned, worry clearly showing on his face.  
“How are you feeling about this?” he asked Chanyeol, who shrugged his shoulders.  
“We have to marry anyway…” he started but Baekhyun shook his head, huffing.  
“Idiot. About your grandfather” he added and Chanyeol’s stare hardened immediately.  
“I don’t give a shit. He can die whenever he wants” he concluded harshly and before Baekhyun could argue or reply in any means, he sat up shaking his head.  
“I forbid you to sleep in the studio or in your old apartment. Come home, every night. I don’t give a fuck on how late but come home” he stated making Baekhyun shiver shortly.  
The tone was lower than usual and Chanyeol’s voice crept under Baekhyun’s skin, making him feel something in his stomach.  
“Why should I?” he asked back and Chanyeol smiled shortly but not really smiling at all.  
“Because you have to be a good husband and that’s what you are supposed to do” he concluded walking away too and leaving Baekhyun alone in the room.  
He wanted to cry and simply return to his old apartment and lay there for the rest of the following weeks or maybe months.  
Instead he sat again at the piano and started playing randomly.  
He was so focused that he didn’t even registered a presence in the room until a hand took his arm, making the music stopping abruptly.  
“If I wasn’t clear enough, if you are done fooling around here, you have to come with me. My grand-father want to see us both” Chanyeol stated harshly and Baekhyun jerked his arm away.  
“You don’t need to…” he started but Chanyeol smiled with that fake smile again.  
“And I don’t want to hear you sing or play when I’m in the same room” he concluded and Baekhyun took his sheets and backpack walking away.  
Chanyeol followed him around and after they went to Junmyeon who dismissed him for the day, with a worried stare, Baekhyun went in the parking.  
“How did you come here?” he asked Chanyeol who shook his head.  
“I called Jondae. My car is still not back from the mechanic” he replied stiffly and Baekhyun sighed using the remote control to unlock his car.  
He opened the boot, literally throwing inside his backpack and the folder along with his jacket.  
He felt too hot and anger to wear a jacket in that moment.  
“Do you plan to seat inside or you want to bother Mr. Kim again?” he asked him icily and Chanyeol frowned before sitting in without adding anything more.  
Baekhyun was driving silently when Chanyeol spoke up.  
“I hope you don’t plan to come dressed…” he started but Baekhyun glared at him.  
“Don’t ever judge my way of dressing. And no, I’m driving to my old apartment exactly for this reason. I want to put something more refined if we have to meet your grandfather” he declared, stare returning on the street and driving once again in silence.  
He parked in his old parking lot, putting on the mask on his nose.  
“Do you want to wait here or come upstairs?” he asked Chanyeol who was already exiting the car.  
He sighed deeply before moving toward the elevator.  
The silence was disturbing and piercing so Baekhyun reached for his pocket, taking phone and earphones so that he was at least listening to something.  
He opened the door of his old apartment finding the lights on.  
He frowned.  
Baekhyun was sure he turned them off last time he was there.  
“Sehun? Are you around?” he asked, raising his voice and the boy appeared from the kitchen.  
“Baek! And ugh, Park…” he whispered, displease clearly showing on his face and nearing Baekhyun.  
“I have to go to this meeting with families, are you okay?” Baekhyun explained shortly and Sehun caressed his hair shortly.  
“Are you sure you are okay? Myeon is right. You never…” Sehun started but Baekhyun pushed his hand on Sehun’s mouth.  
“Would you please leave? I want to take a shower and dress but I know that you will kill Park in the same moment I enter the bathroom” he asked shortly and Sehun grunted, licking the palm of Baekhyun’s hand.  
Baekhyun gasped in surprise, making Sehun chuckle.  
“I’ll go but text me later. I’m here. Always” he commented before kissing him on the cheek and walking away.  
Baekhyun sighed, carding his hand through his hair.  
“Is he your boyfriend?” Chanyeol asked him and Baekhyun turned around frowning?  
“Sehunnie?” he asked back perplexed and when Chanyeol nodded, Baekhyun laughed soundly.  
“Nah, we are best friends” he replied walking to the bedroom and opening the closet to choose what to wear.  
Chanyeol followed him and leant on the door frame, observing Baekhyun.  
“With an awful amount of skinship” he added and Baekhyun nodded.  
“Just because I’m generally touchy with people. And Sehun is too” he retorted but he wasn’t actually thinking about it.  
“It doesn’t seem like simply being touchy feely with someone” Chanyeol continued again and at this point Baekhyun frowned, staring at him intently.  
“What is the point in this conversation? Sehun is not my boyfriend and you are asking too many questions for someone who doesn’t care about his future husband” he commented gesturing the last words with his hands.  
Baekhyun expected a sassy reply as before, but Chanyeol just shifted his stare away, pushing his lips in a thin line.  
“I… I don’t like it” he whispered in the end and Baekhyun’s eyes went wider in surprise.  
He simply wanted to reply I don’t care but then he thought about all the aspect about the publicity and how bad his and Chanyeol reputation would be if the news on the marriage will became a real news and he still acted publicly like this around Sehun.  
He sighed deeply before shaking his head and going to the bathroom.  
“Let me shower and dress up. When do we have to be there?” he asked Chanyeol who checked his wristwatch.  
“Seven. You have around half an hour, because it’s a bit far from here” he replied and Baekhyun hummed in thought.  
“Okay. Be right back” he concluded closing himself up in the bathroom.  
He was out after twenty-five minutes, dressed in a dark blue suit and a black satin shirt, his hair styled properly and a bit of make-up, including his beloved eyeliner.  
He felt Chanyeol’s stare lingering longer than expected on him, but he just shrugged it off.  
After all it was the first time that Chanyeol saw him wearing a suit.  
“No car, so we have to go with mine?” he asked fixing his necktie and Chanyeol nodded.  
“Would it be fine? My red Kona maybe it’s not appropriated for your…” he started saying and Chanyeol shook his head.  
“It will be more than fine” he cut him off.  
There was a small silence and then Chanyeol finally asked him: “isn’t it the case to call your family too?”.  
Baekhyun stared at him perplexed before exploding in a brilliant laugh that made Chanyeol’s eyes wide in astonishment.  
“My family don’t give a fuck about me, Park. They are happy enough to finally sell me out to bring them prestige. Because I’m not actually working. Me being a well-known singer and producer is not a real work” he explained, sad smile appearing on his lips.  
But then he huffed shortly, finally meeting Chanyeol’s stare.  
“Why am I even telling this to you? You think the same things they do” he concluded, opening the front door and made gesture to Chanyeol to exit the apartment.  
“It’s not…” Chanyeol started but Baekhyun forced another smile, locking the house and taking again the elevator.  
“There’s no need to hide it. Sooner or later I will get tired of it, realizing that I’m only fooling around, quoting theirs and your own words” he stated, exhaling a small sigh and walking out the elevator and unlocking again his car.  
Chanyeol remained in silence and Baekhyun didn’t want to add anything either.  
He was just tired.  
Tired of that situation.  
Even though, not tired of Chanyeol.  
Because every time he thought that he had enough and he would call out of that farce of wedding, he kept remembering that time when Chanyeol was ill, how cute he was, how gentle his voice sounded and how soft his hair was between Baekhyun’s fingers.  
And every time he decided that he could wait a little bit more before it.  
Because there were, somewhere inside Chanyeol, sides that were indeed cute, adorable and soft.  
Even if one couldn’t tell, seeing the man how he was every day.  
So even if Baekhyun was dead tired of everything, he kept procrastinating the moment when he would finally drop off from this contract.  
Focused on the street he didn’t see Chanyeol’s hands moving toward the radio, so the sudden sounds coming from it startled him a little.  
“I thought you didn’t like music” he whispered and Chanyeol hummed leaning his head on the car window but without actually reply to Baekhyun’s sentence.  
Baekhyun tried his best not to hum along songs, knowing that it would irritate Chanyeol even more and he didn’t want to argue with the man.  
He didn’t have the strengths necessary to do it.  
“You are quiet” Chanyeol noted when the nth song passed by without Baekhyun even starting to hum along.  
Baekhyun shook his head.  
“You don’t like it when I hum along or sing” he just stated, watching the street and how a slow drizzle started, staining the windshield.  
“I…” Chanyeol started but Baekhyun shook his head.  
“No worries. I can refrain myself from singing” he added stopping to a traffic light and checking if he was following the right route on his phone.  
There was even more silence and Baekhyun thought that they would end up the trip without speaking another word, but after they put “Creep” on the radio, Chanyeol startled him softly singing along.  
He knew the words, the rhythm was correct and Chanyeol’s low tone made the song resonate strongly inside Baekhyun.  
Baekhyun didn’t comment, didn’t ask.  
Just enjoyed it until the end, letting in the low vibe of Chanyeol’s voice.  
“You have a nice voice” he commented shortly after few moments that the song ended and Chanyeol shook his head.  
“I don’t” he whispered softly and Baekhyun sighed shortly.  
After the song, Chanyeol started asking him random questions.  
How many years you have been singing?  
Which other instruments do you play apart piano?  
You graduated from Seoul Institute of Music?  
All questions that Baekhyun replied without asking why Chanyeol was asking in the first place.  
Probably it was because, if his family would ask him some questions about Baekhyun, he couldn’t simply reply that he didn’t care so he never asked before.  
“So, your family is not happy about you being the way you are? Especially after you went away from home, coming out to them and proceeding with your music career?” he asked him and Baekhyun nodded shortly.  
“Not happy is way too kind, Park. Let’s say that if they could do like I don’t exist at all, they would do it immediately. And they did, actually, until this marriage thing came on. But being them so willing to raise their own social status, they don’t mind selling me off to whichever family with enough power was it. Even when this means pretending they accepted my homosexuality and my singer career” he explained, staring outside as the rain started to be more similar to a downpour.  
Chanyeol hummed in reply, pondering what Baekhyun just told him.  
“And since that Sehun is not your boyfriend, do you have one?” he asked and Baekhyun snorted.  
“Do you think I would have accepted if I already had someone I loved? I accept just because my grandma is the only person that always supported me and she really took in great consideration my grandfather last will. So, here I am, Park, with no love but a future husband” he concluded and Chanyeol huffed, shaking his head and watching out of the window, raindrops running on it and chasing each other.  
“What about you?” he asked him and Chanyeol sighed.  
“I don’t, but I’m in love with someone” he just replied him and Baekhyun was a bit shocked.  
The idea that Park Chanyeol could be in love with someone it was itself a weird one.  
But the idea that he admitted it so frankly, made Baekhyun feel somehow bad.  
Chanyeol was forced to accept this marriage, more than Baekhyun, with someone he never met and already having someone he was in love with.  
Baekhyun sighed shortly.  
“That’s… sad, Park” he whispered shortly but Chanyeol shook his head.  
“It’s not your problem. And could you call me Chanyeol at least while we are with my family. It’s strange, otherwise” he declared and Baekhyun nodded, lips pressing to each other and forming a thin line.  
In ten minutes more they reached a big villa with security guards outside.  
“Is this one?” Baekhyun asked him and Chanyeol nodded.  
“Where should I park?” he enquired and Chanyeol gesture with his head toward the gates.  
“Inside there’s a parking near the main house” he replied shortly.  
Baekhyun slowed down and lowered the window near the guard.  
Even before he could speak, the man recognized Chanyeol and gestured the others to open the gate.  
Baekhyun drove slowly on the pebbled street until a covered parking near the entrance of the house.  
Near his small, red Kona, there was a beautiful black Audi and a blue BMW.  
Not appropriated at all – he thought sighing and exiting the car.  
He took the umbrella from the backseat and opened it up making a gesture toward Chanyeol to near him.  
“It’s just fifty meters” Chanyeol objected but Baekhyun raised the umbrella also over his head.  
“Fifty meters of downpour means ruining your expensive jacket. And you don’t want that, right, Chanyeol?” he asked teasing him, trying his best to enter the right mood for that evening, and making him huff.  
“At least let me take it, you are stretching your arm too much like this…” he whispered taking the umbrella from Baekhyun’s hand.  
For just a second Chanyeol’s fingers brushed with Baekhyun’s but it felt like something electric passed through it.  
He always felt physical attraction toward Chanyeol but, apart for the illness accident, they didn’t have a lot of moments to exchange physical gesture, so he always find it easy to push it at the back of his mind, completely ignoring it.  
However, judging from Chanyeol’s perplexed expression, he felt the same electricity that also Baekhyun felt.  
“Let’s go” he concluded earning himself a small hum from Baekhyun.

  
Inside the house, it felt like being in a museum.  
There were paintings and antique vases everywhere.  
In the entryway, Yoora, Chanyeol’s sister, was speaking softly at the phone and when she saw them, she hanged up quickly to go and greet them.  
“Yeollie!” she waved, even though her eyes were fixed on Baekhyun.  
“Chanyeol’s sister, right?” Baekhyun asked her, smiling with his most professional and fan-oriented smile.  
She almost beamed.  
“Yeah, I’m Yoora! It’s a pleasure, Mr. …” she started but he smiled softly pushing a finger on his lips.  
“Baekhyun will be fine, noona” he declared and Yoora blushed deeply, nodding several times.  
“It’s not good?” he asked innocently but Yoora shook his head frantically.  
“Super good” she replied and Baekhyun smiled at her again, feeling Chanyeol huff again at his side.  
Baekhyun smiled softly.  
At least he could pretend and make that evening less stressing and heavy than it already was.  
“Chanyeol, don’t tell me you are jealous of your sister?” he gasped before blinking toward Yoora that giggled softly.  
Chanyeol shook his head.  
“Why should I? I know you are mine” he replied, staring at Baekhyun and showing him a soft smile that made his heart flutter.  
Baekhyun felt the blush creeping up his neck, unable to shift away his stare from Chanyeol.  
Two could play the same game.  
“So cheesy” he finally whispered and Yoora invited them in where all the other where gathering.  
“How is your grandfather?” Baekhyun asked politely and Yoora glared at Chanyeol.  
“Thanks for asking, Baekhyun. At least one of you is worried about grandpa. Even though it shouldn’t be you” she stated, scolding stare directed toward Chanyeol.  
Chanyeol huffed but didn’t add anything.  
“Tonight, they brought him home from the hospital. We were afraid about being his last, but it seems that the doctors are positive about him regaining his strength” she explained and Baekhyun smiled.  
“That’s a great news!” he added and she smiled back at him.  
“Sure is!” she concluded opening the door of a big living room where a lot of people were gathering.  
Baekhyun recognized immediately Chanyeol’s father and mother.  
Mrs. Park immediately went toward them, smiling.  
“Oh dear thank you for coming with such short notice” she whispered and Baekhyun smiled at her.  
“No worries, Mrs. Park” he replied shortly, without stopping his smile, and she smiled again at him.  
“How’s living with my son? Is he causing you many problems?” she asked and Baekhyun shook his head.  
“At all. And I’m really happy to be living with Chanyeol. It’s something unexpected” he replied faking tone, reply and happiness so well that Mrs. Park didn’t doubt about it even for a second.  
“That’s beautiful, dear!” she exclaimed, and she wanted to add something else but her husband called her and Chanyeol.  
Chanyeol excused himself leaving Baekhyun with Yoora.  
There was a small silence and then Yoora sighed.  
“It’s difficult live with him, right?” she asked him and Baekhyun’s stare was immediately on her.  
She forced a smile before shaking shortly her head.  
“I know that my brother got colder since his last relationship. And if it’s not sufficient, you are a musician too” she whispered and Baekhyun arched his eyebrow.  
“I think I’m not following” he replied making Yoora sigh again.  
“My brother had a beautiful relationship in the past. With a musician. They both played in a band. However, both his family and his boyfriend’s family tried to convince both of them that music wouldn’t be a real work. And his boyfriend was so pressured on this matter that he ran away from house without telling anybody, including Yeollie. He was so depressed after that that the only way to being still himself was working and dedicated everything to it, exiling everything that was related to music, singing and so on” she explained softly and Baekhyun moved his fingers to his lips, biting them slightly, nervous taking the best of him.  
So, it was for that reason that Chanyeol hated Baekhyun so much.  
Because Baekhyun reminded him of this boyfriend he had.  
And he was surely the same person he was still in love with.  
It was sad and Baekhyun felt it particularly as his own fault.  
“I’m sorry” he mumbled but Yoora shook her head.  
“They knew it and hide it from Chanyeol, that’s why he’s so angry about this marriage. It’s not your fault. How could you know about it?” he asked and Baekhyun shook his head too.  
“I…” he started saying but a young man neared them, sarcastic smile on his lips.  
“So Baekhyun, everyone say that you are a great singer and musician. Show us something” he told him and Yoora was saying something about not being necessary, but Baekhyun nodded.  
“Do you have a piano?” he asked him and the boy gestured the corner of the room with his head.  
There was an old Bechstein in all his grandiosity.  
How could Baekhyun not have noticed it before?  
He was so fascinated by the black lacquer, so brilliant and lucid.  
His fingers slightly brushed the cover before opening it, revealing the keys.  
“May I?” he asked toward Yoora, who nodded without thinking twice.  
His voice quivered clearly at the emotion.  
Baekhyun’s hands were trembling at the idea of playing such a beautiful piano.  
It was since university time that he played a real grand piano.  
His fingers moved tentatively on the keys, seizing it and deciding what was worthy to be played with that beautiful instrument.  
He sat in front of him, eyes full of admiration.  
His feet went to the pedals and after deciding, he started playing with the devotion required for that instrument.  
It was a classical piece, no words so not much fitting for a singer, but that piano called him and pleaded him to play a classical piece and … Baekhyun was at its command.  
Moonlight Sonata started gently and deeply from his fingers, bringing an immediate silence in the room.  
He almost didn’t feel it, so focused on the brilliance of the sounds and how the keys seemed to be made just for that moment to happen.  
Slowly, like it was yesterday the last time Baekhyun played that piece, notes started to fill up the room with the grandeur fitting the piece and the instrument.  
And then Baekhyun’s went to the story that Yoora just told him.  
About how Chanyeol was still in love with this boyfriend of his who went away bringing with him also Chanyeol’s love for music, vivacity and brightness.  
That softness that Baekhyun recognized when Chanyeol was ill.  
And it made him smile, changing for the second act of the sonata, something lighter, pleasant and made him think of joyful days, especially the one that could have been if Chanyeol still had his love for music and was his bright self.  
Writing songs together, playing together.  
They could have been friends.  
No need to pretending.  
No need to hide behind façades.  
He entered like this in the third movement, more quickly than expected, notes flowing under Baekhyun’s fingers as it felt like he wasn’t him that was playing but someone was guiding him.  
He wanted to know Chanyeol for who he truly was, not for the shadow he became.  
Because he could feel the brightness inside Chanyeol, somewhere, he just needed to find it out.  
However, how could he?  
Baekhyun was only a singer too busy with his own project and all the things Junmyeon asked him to follow for his own good.  
He couldn’t even take care of himself let alone another human being.  
How could he see under that cover and wall that Chanyeol build during all those years?  
He wasn’t nobody, especially not for Chanyeol, the person who mattered the most in that discourse.  
There was really something he could do to help Chanyeol being again his old self?  
And Chanyeol wanted to go back to that self or he was fine with what he became?  
Did he miss playing?  
Did he miss music?  
Did he miss how playing that beautiful piano could make him feel?  
Baekhyun definitely decided that yes, he missed it for sure.  
Because how could someone who had the pleasure to taste music so deeply, not missing it?  
He hit the last keys feeling drained of all his strengths.  
Baekhyun could feel sweat dripping along his neck, disappearing inside his shirt.  
It was too hot.  
He felt too hot.  
Baekhyun slightly pulled at his necktie, trying to remind himself that he had to breath.  
It wasn’t the first time it happened, but a lot passed since last time.  
He was feeling spent, having poured every single strength he had in that piece, remaining empty and unable to focus on things.  
And then suddenly he flinched, feeling something cold leaning in to his cheek.  
“Drink, idiot” Chanyeol’s voice whispered, giving him a bottle of water.  
Baekhyun opened it and drank almost half of it in one go.  
“Thank you” he muttered, even if he still found difficult to focus on the world around him.  
“What was it?” Chanyeol asked him and when Baekhyun tried to shift his stare away, Chanyeol caressed his cheek, making him maintain his stare on Chanyeol’s face.  
Baekhyun’s eyes went wider and he couldn’t explain it to Chanyeol.  
“One of your family members asked me to play something on the piano. I said okay. Then I don’t know…” he replied messily, shaking his head.  
“You put too much energy in this. Sit here for a while more and drink the rest too. You made Yoora and my mother cry” he added and immediately Baekhyun tried to refocus on the world.  
They were alone in the room.  
“I’m sorry. I want to…” he started trying to sit up, but Chanyeol pressed his hand on Baekhyun’s shoulder making him sit again.  
“Sit still. They are preparing dinner right now. The other are already in the dining room. You took not one but two round applause. Even if you don’t remember a single thing, right?” he asked him and Baekhyun shook his head, before drinking more water.  
“How do you even think it was okay to play like this?” Chanyeol suddenly asked him and Baekhyun shook his head.  
“I’m sorry. I just… felt it” he whispered in reply feeling his emotions agitating inside him.  
There was such a confusion in his heart and mind in that moment.  
Almost like someone took him and shook him wholly several times, leaving him spinning and unsettled.  
“That’s why I hate musician” Chanyeol whispered and it felt like a slap on Baekhyun face.  
He sat up, immediately, tears prickling at the corners of his eyes.  
“I’m not feeling well” he whispered exiting the room and looking for a bathroom.  
He found one the same floor and closed himself in, pulling away his necktie completely and opening the first two buttons of his shirt.  
He washed his hands with cold water and slightly pressed them on his cheeks and neck, trying to steady his breath.  
Baekhyun felt so shaken in that moment that he felt like he could tear up anytime soon.  
He fished his phone from the inside pocket of the jacket and composed Sehun’s number without even flinching.  
Sehun replied almost immediately.  
“Sehunnie” he whined when the other replied.  
“Baekhyun! What happened? Are you okay?” he asked him worried and Baekhyun inhaled and exhaled twice before replying.  
“I made a mess” he whispered and he could feel Sehun’s perplexity from the other side of the phone.  
“You kissed Park?” he asked him and Baekhyun chuckled weakly.  
“Fuck, no. How do you even think I would kiss Chanyeol?” he asked back and Sehun whistled in appreciation.  
“Language, please. Are you on first name basis now? That’s great! And you would kiss him because he’s your type if he wasn’t a boring banker?” he observed and Baekhyun hummed in thought.  
“Sorry, and it’s just for tonight since we are with his family. And that’s not the problem, Sehun!” he objected trying to steady his voice.  
“You sang again Moon of Seoul while drunk?” he asked again and Baekhyun laughed at the memory.  
“No, I played like I did in Uni. But my head was spinning and I felt like drowning…” he started saying and Sehun stopped him immediately.  
“Wait. So, Park has a piano in his home and you played it? And you choose this exact moment for letting your emotions go while playing? You know how dangerous it can be” he whispered, tone concerned about Baekhyun’s mental state.  
“Yeah. I’m feeling a bit better now, though” he replied softly and Sehun sighed deeply from the other end of the line.  
“You are an idiot. And you have to drive tonight? Tell Park to drive even if it’s your car” he added and Baekhyun sighed too.  
“I’m drained but I can still drive, Sehun” he whispered but Sehun clicked his tongue.  
“We can talk again after you eat?” he suggested and Baekhyun sighed.  
He knew that Sehun was right, but he wasn’t ready to agree with him.  
There was a small knock on the door and Baekhyun quickly greeted Sehun, hanging up.  
He washed again his hands and dried them briefly before opening the door.  
“Are you feeling any better?” Chanyeol asked him and Baekhyun nodded shortly.  
He followed Chanyeol in silence, few steps behind him, mind still floating and unable to properly focus on anything, too tired for even care about it.  
“Did you hear what I asked you?” Chanyeol asked him and Baekhyun shook his head shortly.  
“No, I wasn’t…” he started but Chanyeol’s hand was again on Baekhyun’s cheek.  
“Focusing? I know. Now I need you to, though. So, if you feel again like you are drifting away, pull my jacket, call me, whatever you want, but I need you to be here” he whispered and his face was so near to Baekhyun that he could lean in and kiss him.  
Baekhyun’s eyes focused again on Chanyeol’s stare in his and nodded shortly.  
“Yeah, sorry” he concluded and Chanyeol nodded too, walking slower and matching Baekhyun’s pace.  
They probably were near the dining room.  
There were all the people that when he entered, they clapped again their hands for him.  
He slightly bowed.  
“I’m sorry for the inconvenience” he stated but Yoora was near him immediately, tears still visible at the corner of her eyes.  
“You were awesome, Baekhyun. Amazing!” she said clapping her hands and she smiled at her trying to being his best convincing and somehow managing it.  
Also Mrs. Park congratulate him and showed him were to sit, near Chanyeol.  
For the first time ever, Baekhyun felt grateful that Chanyeol was with him.  
Having him by his side and knowing that he could help him, was everything Baekhyun needed to hang in there.  
They ate chatting and at certain point obviously the question was asked.  
“What about your family, Baekhyun?” Mrs. Park asked him briefly, interest clearly showing on her face, and he had to force his most perfect smile and not to answer how he would have liked to.  
“We are not so united as you are. But I really love my parents and they love me, wanting the best for me” he lied smiling.  
“That’s a pity that they couldn’t come here tonight” Mr. Park added and Baekhyun forced another smile.  
“Indeed, a pity” he agreed, even thought he knew that if his parents would have been there, he wouldn’t even think about nearing the piano in the living room.  
Let alone playing the same way he played before.  
He sighed slightly, once again feeling his focus drifting away.  
The voice around him became a dull background noise and he couldn’t quite pinpoint again the strings of the different discourses going on.  
Baekhyun hated it when it happened, especially because was years that it didn’t happened to him at all.  
“What did I tell you earlier?” Chanyeol whispered near his ear, fingers intertwining with Baekhyun’s and gripping slightly.  
“I’m…” he started saying, turning his face toward Chanyeol.  
There was something in his stare that Baekhyun couldn’t fully understand.  
He seemed to be… troubled?  
Or maybe worried?  
Even if it didn’t make sense at all.  
“You don’t have to. Just give me some signs. It will get better when you will sleep” he whispered again and Baekhyun nodded shortly.  
Mrs. Park cooed at them, telling them how they were cute together and the same man as before asked them a proof of this love.  
“You are together already for five months, a kiss shouldn’t be a problem, no?” he asked and Baekhyun’s breath itched in his throat.  
His stare moved to Chanyeol who nodded without even flinching.  
It shouldn’t be like that.  
Not for Chanyeol.  
Not when he already had someone else he was in love with.  
Baekhyun shook his head.  
“I’m sorry, but I’m not comfortable with it” he replied forcing his best shy smile and having instantly on his part all the women of the room, and even a few men.  
Chanyeol stared at him perplexed, hundreds of feelings passing in his stare.  
However, the one that stroke Baekhyun harder was sadness.  
Did he take the wrong choice?  
Would Chanyeol prefer that they kiss?  
His stare went again to Chanyeol, squeezing gently Chanyeol’s fingers, still in his.  
“Are you okay?” Baekhyun asked him softly and Chanyeol nodded shortly, but once again it was his usual self, the one with too many walls and barriers.  
Baekhyun sighed shortly.  
What was he even doing?  
He didn’t sign up for something like that?  
Especially not when it included so much feelings he didn’t want.  
Feelings that couldn’t be reciprocated nor in that moment nor never.  
The realization of what his thoughts meant, struck him harder than expected.  
He was in love with Chanyeol?  
He sighed again, sitting up excusing himself, telling he was receiving a call.  
Baekhyun walked in the corridor until a small balcony.  
It was still raining outside but it was covered so he went outside breathing the rain smell and feeling a little bit better.  
He took his phone and texted Sehun.

[09:52PM] To Sehunnie:  
I think I’m in love with Park.

He wrote out of the blue and before he could regret writing it, he sent it.  
The reply was almost immediate.

[09:53PM] From Sehunnie:  
You what? Baek, are you sure you are fine?

He sighed leaning on the railing and inhaling deeply.  
Sure? He was never sure of nothing, if not his love for music.

[09:55PM] To Sehunnie:  
No. I think. Still, he is already in love with someone else.

Baekhyun wrote and once again he felt like losing his focus.  
He breathed shortly, crouching down, closing his eyes.  
“Everything will be fine” he whispered himself but it hadn’t the same result of Chanyeol’s fingers on his hand, or Chanyeol’s voice.  
He inhaled deeply and tried to breath normally.  
“Byun, you okay?” Chanyeol’s voice asked him, crouching beside him and Baekhyun nodded shortly.  
“Just a bit tired” he replied trying to minimize the problem, but Chanyeol shook his head.  
“Do you want to sleep here tonight?” he asked him but Baekhyun shook his head too.  
“I have to work tomorrow” he whispered and Chanyeol clicked his tongue.  
Baekhyun sighed.  
“I know that it’s Sunday but for me it’s still…” he started but Chanyeol pushed a finger on Baekhyun’s lips.  
“Okay, but I’ll drive us home tonight” he objected and Baekhyun smiled softly.  
“Please” he replied making Chanyeol hum in consent.  
“I have to ask you one last thing before going home” Chanyeol started.  
“Your grandfather, right? We have to meet him” Baekhyun immediately supplied and Chanyeol nodded shortly.  
“It will take only few minutes” he whispered and Baekhyun stand up, pocketing his phone.  
“Let’s go then” he concluded following Chanyeol to another room.  
Chanyeol knocked announcing both of them.  
When a voice from inside gave them the okay, they entered.  
An old man was laying on a bed, and even before they could tell anything, he shooed Chanyeol away, asking only Baekhyun’s presence inside the room.  
Chanyeol was perplexed and squeezed shortly Baekhyun’s hand before exiting.  
“I’ll wait outside” he whispered.  
Baekhyun squeezed back, nodding.  
There was a penumbra and Baekhyun wasn’t confident in his own state of mind, let alone in that darkness.  
“You are Byun, right?” the man asked him and Baekhyun nodded shortly.  
“Whatever you are thinking from this marriage won’t come true. My grandson will never love you because you are not worthy to be with him. I agreed with this thing just because it was a promise I made to your grandfather, but you are the disgrace of your family, fooling around like this with that useless work you are doing right now” he stated, voice uneven and coughing.  
He sighed deeply.  
“You tell me nothing new, sir. Nothing that my parents haven’t told me in my previous twenty-seven years. So, thanks but I don’t need your advice or suggestion on how to live my life or what work is worthy or not” he started saying shaking his head shortly.  
“And let me tell you another thing” he added, feeling again that numbness in his head and forcing every single word out, “I will love your grandson how nobody ever did before, neither his family” he concluded, walking away.  
He opened the door, ready to collapse on the nearest wall available, but Chanyeol was already there, sustaining him.  
“Byun, oi, Byun?” he called him and Baekhyun sighed leaning his head on Chanyeol’s shoulder.  
“Don’t shout, I’m here” he whispered, inhaling deeply and standing once again alone.  
“Just a moment of weakness” he added walking away, immediately followed by Chanyeol.  
“What did my grandfather tell you?” he asked Baekhyun who stopped abruptly.  
He observed Chanyeol’s eyes and realized that whatever he would or could say in that moment it wouldn’t be sufficient as reply to Chanyeol, so he simply walked away.  
“Byun, wait, wait” Chanyeol said him following him but Baekhyun continued to walk.  
“Would you please answer me, Baekhyun?” he asked him, taking his hand and making him turn around him.  
“Why is it so important? He didn’t tell me anything. Just things about this marriage. Nothing that you don’t know already. What are you afraid of?” he inquired back, stare fixing on Chanyeol and hoping that he wouldn’t lose his focus anytime soon again.  
Chanyeol stared in his eyes longer than expected and then shook his head.  
“Nothing. Let’s go” he concluded.  
They passed briefly from the dining room where the family was still gathered and they greet everyone.  
“Sorry for going home so soon but I have to work tomorrow” Baekhyun whispered and it was true after all.  
They exchanged promises to see soon and then they went away.  
Chanyeol picked up the umbrella like it was his and covered both him and Baekhyun with it until the car.  
He extended the hand toward Baekhyun that stared at him frowning.  
“The keys, mad pianist” he whispered and Baekhyun nodded searching his pockets and giving him the keys.  
The drive back was silent, mostly with Baekhyun dozing off on the passenger seat.  
Still, when he was awake and he was losing it again, Chanyeol softly squeeze his hand, reminding him that he was there.  
When they arrived home, Baekhyun was barely awake and barely able to walk.  
Chanyeol patiently helped him until the elevator and then until home.  
Once inside the house, Baekhyun tipped off his shoes and even without undressing started walking toward the couch but Chanyeol’s hand stopped him.  
“I’ll take the couch tonight” he whispered but Baekhyun shook his head.  
“I don’t think so. The bed is yours, remember? It’s the first rule you set when we transferred here” he whispered and Chanyeol wanted to reply but Baekhyun shook his head again.  
“Go sleep, Chan… Park. It’s already late” he declared but Chanyeol wasn’t having it.  
“Then sleep with me” Chanyeol suggested, Baekhyun’s eyes getting wider.  
“Don’t joke with me” he commented, suddenly seeing clearer than before.  
Maybe it was just a moment but Baekhyun was thinking straight again.  
“I’m fine now. Thank you for worrying but you can just start again ignoring me” he concluded, removing his jacket and dropping on the couch, taking with him also the duvet.  
He laid down and almost as soon as his head touched the pillow, he felt already better.  
The day after everything would be fine and he would forget about his whole being in love with Chanyeol and everything would be the same as usual.  
Or at least this is what he thought.  
But Chanyeol wasn’t indeed having any of it.  
He leant in taking all of Baekhyun, including duvet, making something like a burrito and bringing him to the bedroom, unhearing of his protests.  
“Park, what the hell are you doing? Put me down” he almost shouted and when Chanyeol put him down, it was on his bed.  
“You need to rest properly. And if you don’t want me to take your precious couch, I’ll sleep here. I just need half of this to sleep. You can have the rest” he explained, towering Baekhyun who shook his head.  
“The couch was…” he started but Chanyeol shook his head.  
“Sleep. Here” he concluded and Baekhyun finally surrendered.  
“Can I change my clothes at least?” he asked and Chanyeol nodded shortly.  
Baekhyun reached for his closet, sighing again and taking a home t-shirt and sweatpants.  
He changed quickly and when he turned around also Chanyeol freed himself of his suit, wearing just shorts and a t-shirt.  
“Don’t even think about it” Chanyeol offered him when he saw him walking toward the living room once again and Baekhyun nodded shortly, laying down on the bed and pulling the duvet on him, covering himself.  
Chanyeol laid down too and asked him if it was fine to turn off the lights.  
Baekhyun nodded shortly and Chanyeol proceed.  
There was a small silence and then Chanyeol huffed shortly.  
“I can hear you thinking from here. Do you want to speak about it?” he asked shortly and Baekhyun snorted.  
“I didn’t know that you were a psychological consultant too, Park” he objected shortly.  
“I told you that simply Chanyeol is fine, and I’m not but today was a strange day for both of us” Chanyeol replied huffing again.  
Baekhyun hummed shortly, and he was glad to be able to call Chanyeol by his first name even when they were alone.  
“How was it strange for you, Chanyeol?” he asked him and Chanyeol stayed silent for a minute before replying.  
“Today I thought it was like every other Saturday of my life until now, but then you called. I was a bit pissed off. First, because you forgot something so important at home. Second, because you had more than a reason why I should have brought you that folder” he started explaining and Baekhyun hummed shortly.  
Chanyeol sighed, messing his hair up.  
“When I arrived at the studio, you were playing that song and… it made something strange stir inside me” he whispered and Baekhyun frowned.  
“Was it so bad?” he asked back and Chanyeol snorted.  
“No, at the contrary. It was… beautiful” he replied and never in his life Baekhyun hoped to hear Chanyeol saying that word to describe one of his songs.  
Without leaving Baekhyun the time to fully understand the whole thing, Chanyeol continued to speak.  
“And when I heard you playing the piano in my grandfather’s house, I thought that you were out of your mind. You were giving away such an amount of energy for… nothing?” he asked and Baekhyun sighed shortly.  
“It was for nothing. I felt like it in that moment” he whispered but he felt Chanyeol shaking his head.  
“Sure, and I could get your anxiety from kilometers of distance, Baekhyun. What were you thinking about?” he asked him shortly and Baekhyun shook his head.  
He couldn’t explain all the emotions and feelings that went through his head in that moment to Chanyeol.  
Especially, not without mentioning his feelings for Chanyeol himself.  
“Things” he simply replied but Chanyeol huffed shortly.  
“Things?” he echoed incredulity tinting his voice.  
Baekhyun inhaled deeply, trying to ease his mind.  
“Why suddenly you feel like caring about what I think about? Even after I played, why did you care so much about me? Not that I’m not thankful about it, but still…” he commented and Chanyeol hummed in thought.  
“I had to. We have to do this thing, no?” he commented shortly but Baekhyun didn’t quite feel like it.  
“No, we don’t. I will find a way out, for you” he whispered almost without thinking.  
He was still thinking about the story that Yoora told him.  
And how Chanyeol was forced in all of that more than Baekhyun himself.  
And it wasn’t fair.  
He wanted to do something about it.  
“What do you mean?” Chanyeol asked him shortly and Baekhyun sighed again.  
“What I said. I’ll find a way out of this, so you will be happier, right? After all you hate living with me, sharing this with someone you don’t love and especially live only thanks to his music” he muttered, turning on his side, back facing Chanyeol.  
“So, don’t overthink about anything. I’ll solve everything. You don’t have to do anything else, you won’t even have to marry me” he concluded, closing his eyes and concentrating his breath of sounding convincing.  
The simple idea of not trying harder with Chanyeol was painful to him, but he wanted Chanyeol to be happy and if he didn’t want Baekhyun in his life, he would have done whatever in his doing to vanish from his life.  
“And now sleep, it was a tiring day” he concluded receiving only a hum in consent.  
It meant that for Chanyeol it was fine like this.  
And if it was for him, it would be also for Baekhyun.

  
Next day, he woke up to his alarm and he moved his hand searching for the small table, momentarily forgetting that he didn’t sleep on the couch but on Chanyeol’s bed.  
He sighed, shifting and taking the phone from the nightstand.  
Chanyeol was sleeping softly beside him, hair ruffled and cheeks rosy.  
He smiled softly, convincing himself not to touch his cheeks or messing up his hair.  
There were warm and fuzzy feelings at the thought to sleep with Chanyeol but he knew it was just because of yesterday’s happenings, not because the man actually cared, let alone liked him.  
Baekhyun sat up slowly, going to the bathroom, showering and preparing to go to work.  
He had to think about something to free Chanyeol from that contract.  
Something so big that would go against any possible fake marriage.  
Baekhyun exited home, already calling Sehun.  
He was the only person he could ask without risking attachment or any other things.  
“I need a favor from you” he started even before greeting him.  
“After you ignored all my texts tonight? I was so worried” he retorted and Baekhyun pouted slightly, sure that Sehun could feel it in his voice.  
“I’m sorry, Sehunnie. Later I will explain everything. Now I need your hand, please” he added and Sehun sighed.  
“Fine, tell me” he stated and Baekhyun forced a smile.  
Everything would be fine, right?

  
He met with Sehun and Junmyeon at the studio.  
Baekhyun was even tired than yesterday, but his mind felt sharp and he kept walking around the room, biting his fingers, waiting for Sehun to arrive.  
“Can you at least stop walking around like a kicked puppy?” Junmyeon asked him fiddling with his phone and Baekhyun sat down, nervous.  
When Sehun opened the door, Baekhyun sat up again immediately.  
“What’s so urgent?” he asked him, taking off his sunglasses and looking like a Greek god in his flowery shirt and white trousers.  
“I need you to fake date me” Baekhyun replied immediately and both Junmyeon and Sehun’s stares were on him.  
“Come again?” Junmyeon asked and Baekhyun sighed deeply.  
He didn’t want to explain everything including him having feelings for Chanyeol, so he just stared at Junmyeon.  
“It’s better if the press will know about me and Sehun dating instead of an arranged marriage with a banker of an important bank, no?” he commented shrugging his shoulders.  
“Baek, what about…” Sehun stated and Baekhyun shook his head.  
“We are here exactly for that reason. I don’t want all of this, especially not when I know that it won’t work. Never” he whispered and he felt again the same heaviness he felt that morning, watching at Chanyeol’s sleepy face next to him.  
Junmyeon sighed and his stare shifted between Sehun and Baekhyun several times.  
“Are you sure?” he asked Baekhyun who nodded shortly.  
“And that’s fine for you?” he asked Sehun who nodded too.  
“I would do anything for hyung” he whispered smiling softly and Baekhyun smiled back.  
“Sorry for forcing this on you, Sehunnie, but you are the only one I can trust about this” he concluded and Sehun closed the gap between them.  
“This situation is stressing the hell out of you, Baek. And as your best friend I will do anything I can for helping you” he stated and Baekhyun smiled, caressing Sehun’s cheek.  
“I owe you a big one this time around” he concluded and Sehun nodded shortly.  
All the preparation for the press and for the date and everything were left to Junmyeon so, after work, both Baekhyun and Sehun returned to their own houses.  
When Baekhyun opened the door, it was dark inside and he flicked the lights on, tipping off his shoes.  
“Chanyeol?” he called shortly, perplexed from the absence of his flat mate.  
Baekhyun also brought fried chicken and beer to celebrate.  
Not there was nothing for him to celebrate, but maybe for Chanyeol?  
He walked in the living room and found Chanyeol sitting on the couch, fingers browsing to Baekhyun’s music sheets, the only light on the one on the small table.  
“What are you doing?” Baekhyun asked him neutrally, trying to understand what was happening.  
“You write these alone?” Chanyeol asked back, eyes not meeting Baekhyun’s.  
Baekhyun dropped his backpack on the ground and neared him, standing in front of him.  
“Yeah” he replied when Chanyeol didn’t rise up his stare from the sheets.  
“You are…” he started and Baekhyun cringed shortly, bracing himself for the following words.  
“A genius. How come nobody ever told you?” Chanyeol completed and Baekhyun’s eyes widened in astonishment.  
“I…” he started but he didn’t know what to say.  
He didn’t expect a compliment from Chanyeol, especially not regarding his useless work.  
Baekhyun sighed softly.  
Whatever it may be, it would end up in few days.  
“Thanks, I suppose” he timidly commented before promptly changing the subject.  
“I brought home fried chicken and beer. Do you want some?” he asked him and Chanyeol nodded shortly, putting down the sheets and following him until the kitchen.  
Baekhyun pulled out the chicken from the bag and opened two cans of beer.  
“Are you celebrating something?” Chanyeol asked him shortly and Baekhyun nodded without adding any explanation.  
He simply set the table, and sat in front of Chanyeol, diving in two the chicken.  
Chanyeol observed him silently.  
“Something in particular?” Chanyeol enquired and Baekhyun raised his stare, meeting Chanyeol’s eyes from the first time he entered home that day.  
There was something different about the man.  
Chanyeol seemed softer.  
Maybe it was the messy appearance?  
Unruly hair sticking in every direction and a hoodie instead of shirt?  
And the fact that he complimented Baekhyun for something music related?  
There was something odd going on.  
“Yeah, would you sit down?” he asked him back and Chanyeol nodded, sitting down.  
“I… I am dating Sehun. There will be a conference about this. I can’t be in this… contract anymore” he lied, knowing that inside his heart the sentence was completely different.  
I love you so much but you love someone else so I’ll do everything in my power to free you from whatever is going on between us.  
Chanyeol’s eyes widened in surprise.  
“So, I will return home. You won’t have me messing up with your house anymore” he added jokingly and Chanyeol hummed shortly.  
“Perfect, I would say. Let’s toast to this” he finally whispered raising a can toward Baekhyun who smiled at his best, making his own beer clink with Chanyeol’s.  
They ate and after the second beer, Chanyeol started to ask him again random questions about his life.  
When did you start playing?  
How was university?  
Who taught you how to write lyrics?  
How many groups did you help producing?  
Is singing your first major in university?  
All questions related only to Baekhyun and his work and passion for music.  
Baekhyun patiently replied every single question, telling Chanyeol everything he asked for.  
He almost felt… good?  
Chanyeol was obviously prepared in music matters and, even though a lot of things changed from when he studied music, music was still the same.  
Baekhyun stopped drinking after his fifth can, but Chanyeol continued, cheeks tinting red and eyes hazy.  
“Chanyeol, maybe it’s better…” Baekhyun started when Chanyeol opened another can.  
“Don’t… Tonight I feel like it” he whispered and Baekhyun sighed shortly.  
“It’s not good for you to drink this much” he commented but Chanyeol huffed, shaking his head.  
“Since when do you care of me?” he asked and Baekhyun sighed again.  
“Care to remember that I took care of you when you were ill?” he suggested shortly but Chanyeol shook his head.  
“That was just because” he stated and Baekhyun frowned shortly.  
“Just because I care about you?” he supplied and Chanyeol nodded.  
“Yeah. And I was a real jerk to you, right?” he continued saying, leaning his forehead on the table.  
Baekhyun snorted briefly, hand moving to caress Chanyeol’s back.  
“No, you helped me too. Yesterday, both with the folder and later at your grandfather’s house” he replied, hand gently stroking Chanyeol’s shoulder.  
He was oh so warm and Baekhyun would have done it forever.  
Chanyeol rose up from his position just stare at Baekhyun, shaking his head.  
“Your hands are so soft” he whispered and Baekhyun felt the blush creeping up his neck and cheeks.  
“Thanks?” he muttered back and Chanyeol emptied his can of beer, before taking Baekhyun’s hand in his, staring at his fingers and caressing every one of them.  
“So slender and so beautiful” he added shortly and Baekhyun had to hide a shiver.  
What was happening?  
“Chanyeol…” he started but Chanyeol leant down to kiss Baekhyun’s fingers.  
This time Baekhyun couldn’t hide a shiver, biting his lip.  
Chanyeol’s lips felt so plush and warm on his fingers.  
“You are drunk, you shouldn’t…” Baekhyun started saying but Chanyeol shook his head.  
“I’m completely sober” he replied and Baekhyun sighed, being it an obvious lie.  
“I like your fingers and how you play the piano with them” Chanyeol added, turning Baekhyun’s hand in his, palm up before placing another kiss there and Baekhyun bit his lips harder, trying to conceive another shiver.  
“Chanyeol…” he called again but Chanyeol started to kiss him up to his wrist, forearm and arm.  
“Stop me if I do something you don’t like” he whispered, near Baekhyun’s ear and he shivered again.  
“You will regret this tomorrow, Chanyeol” he sighed, feeling Chanyeol’s mouth kissing his neck.  
“Let me think about it tomorrow. Perhaps, you will be the one regretting it?” he asked, biting him shortly and Baekhyun repressed a moan, biting harder on his bottom lip.  
“I don’t think it’s possible” he answered fingers carding Chanyeol’s hair and pulling him closer.  
“So just shut up and let me touch you” he concluded, sucking a hickey on Baekhyun’s neck.  
Baekhyun moaned shortly, hands caressing Chanyeol’s neck and unzipping his hoodie.  
Whatever was happening, let it happens.  
The day after would come and they wouldn’t see anymore.  
Chanyeol was drunk and Baekhyun or whoever other person would be fine, but for Baekhyun was once in a lifetime chance.  
He wouldn’t have a second possibility.  
Chanyeol started kissing every single centimeter of Baekhyun’s neck, descending then to his collarbones, while Baekhyun’s hands moved to caress Chanyeol’s abs, fingers running under the hem of the t-shirt.  
Chanyeol bit him harder when Baekhyun’s fingers reached for his nipples, teasing them.  
“Bedroom” he whispered placing his hands under Baekhyun’s laps and lifting him up.  
Baekhyun almost squealed in surprise, arms circling Chanyeol’s neck who almost lose his balance.  
“Stay still, I’m having trouble already in walking myself, if you move like that…” he started but gasped when Baekhyun kissed his neck, slowly biting him and leaving traces of purple and saliva all over.  
Chanyeol dropped him on the bed, immediately towering him.  
“What should I do with you?” he asked shortly and Baekhyun smirked toward him, pulling him down and swapping their position.  
“If you don’t know, let me. Because I’ve already some ideas…” he whispered in Chanyeol’s ear before biting him softly and moving his hips toward Chanyeol’s, brushing their erections together.  
Chanyeol groaned, hands moving to Baekhyun’s sides, caressing him over the shirt.  
“Tell me, how you want me?” Baekhyun asked Chanyeol, fingers disappearing again under Chanyeol’s t-shirt.  
Chanyeol bit his lips, stare darkening with want.  
“First of all, naked?” he suggested and Baekhyun smirked making a show in pulling off his shirt.  
Slowly, so leisurely that Chanyeol moved to try and help him out but Baekhyun shook his head.  
He sat up from Chanyeol’s laps and removed also his trousers.  
“Also this?” he asked Chanyeol, fingers playing with the waistband of his boxer.  
Chanyeol nodded shortly, biting his lips and admiring Baekhyun’s naked figure.  
“Isn’t it unfair?” Baekhyun asked him and Chanyeol moved immediately to remove his t-shirt and hoodie.  
Baekhyun whistled, checking out Chanyeol’s naked torso, so toned and fitting.  
He moved to remove also Chanyeol’s sweatpants, taking off also his boxer in the process.  
Chanyeol wanted to complaint, but his words died on his lips when Baekhyun finally took off his boxer too, climbing once again on Chanyeol’s laps.  
His erection softly brushed with Chanyeol’s making both repress a moan.  
Baekhyun bit his lip, hands going to caress Chanyeol’s side and leaning down to whisper in his ears.  
“And now?” he asked him, moving again to kiss Chanyeol’s neck and making a long row of red signs on his neck.  
Chanyeol groaned lowly, before caressing his sided and making Baekhyun’s skin erupt in goosebumps.  
Baekhyun bit his lip, staring at Chanyeol, eyes filled with lust.  
“Do you want me to…” he started but Chanyeol shifted again, changing their position and hovering him.  
“I want to finger you open” Chanyeol started whispering in his ear and biting his earlobe.  
Baekhyun sighed at the sensation, fingers carding in Chanyeol’s hair.  
“And then fuck you senseless. Is that fine for you?” he asked shortly, voice tone getting deeper and mouth grazing on Baekhyun’s collarbones.  
Baekhyun whimpered at his words, arching his back and brushing their erections together again.  
“Yeol…” he moaned and Chanyeol bite him again, marking his skin, before slowly descending to his nipples.  
Baekhyun felt like electricity passing through his body, conceiving another moan.  
“You are so beautiful, Baekhyun” Chanyeol told him, slightly licking his nipple, like testing his reaction.  
Baekhyun gripped hard on the comforter and seeing Chanyeol smiling softly.  
“So sensitive” he added and Baekhyun sighed again.  
“And you are such a tease, Chanyeol” he muttered back.  
“Young people don’t enjoy foreplay anymore?” Chanyeol asked him perplexed and Baekhyun snorted.  
“Sure because you are old, right?” he asked back and Chanyeol hummed, softly biting Baekhyun’s nipple and making him groan.  
“You didn’t reply” he observed, licking and teasing it.  
Baekhyun bit his lips again and Chanyeol’s fingers went to his lips.  
“Stop biting it, you will hurt yourself. And here no one can hear you, so let yourself go” he whispered, starting to kiss all the way down until Baekhyun’s erection that was already leaking precum.  
Baekhyun moaned softly, caressing Chanyeol’s hair and enjoying the sensation of Chanyeol’s lips on his torso and stomach.  
“Wait here” Chanyeol whispered, raising up and staggering until the nightstand where he took out lube and condom.  
Baekhyun licked his lips staring at Chanyeol’s beautiful figure, trying to focus only on that moment, without thinking about tomorrows or whatever else.  
“On your hands and knees” Chanyeol almost ordered him and Baekhyun nodded, face flushing.  
He heard the cap of the lube opening and in few seconds a cold sensation moving near his entrance.  
Chanyeol caressed his back gently.  
“Relax” he whispered shortly before gently pushing the first finger inside him.  
Baekhyun cringed at the intrusion but Chanyeol was gentle and waited before starting to move inside, testing Baekhyun.  
“You are so tight, Baekhyun…” he whispered inserting another finger and more lube.  
Baekhyun felt relatively the intrusion, groaning in pleasure more than sensitivity.  
The stretch was pleasant and before he could even realize it, he was moving in tempo with Chanyeol’s fingers inside him.  
Chanyeol added another one, stretching him even more and finally brushing with his prostate.  
Baekhyun arched his back, pushing his head behind and moaning loudly.  
“Ah, yes” he groaned, when Chanyeol started again to move his fingers inside him, quickening his pace.  
Baekhyun adjusted with it, almost fucking himself on Chanyeol’s fingers, feeling his erection starting to leak even more precum.  
“Yeol, Chanyeol… please, slow down” he moaned and Chanyeol listened to him, caressing his back.  
“Is there…” Chanyeol started asking him, but Baekhyun cut him off immediately.  
“Fuck me” he whispered, voice softer and full of desire.  
He hissed when Chanyeol pulled out his fingers.  
Baekhyun felt Chanyeol’s lips on his back, hearing again the cap of the lube opening and the slicky sound.  
“Whenever you are ready” Chanyeol whispered near his ear and Baekhyun nodded shortly.  
Chanyeol’s hands gripped on Baekhyun’s buttocks, pushing in in a single thrust.  
Baekhyun bit his lip, taking every single centimeter of Chanyeol inside himself, arching his back.  
“C-Chanyeol” he moaned, voice high-pitched compared to before.  
“Please” he pleaded and Chanyeol started to move inside him setting a pace and thrusting inside Baekhyun, trying to find the right tempo.  
“You are so tight and squeeze me so well” Chanyeol groaned, slowly shifting his angle and finding again Baekhyun’s prostate.  
Baekhyun mewled when Chanyeol hit it for the first time.  
“Do you like it here?” Chanyeol asked him and Baekhyun nodded shortly, panting and feeling like his release was getting closer and closer.  
“Please, please… harder” he asked and Chanyeol obeyed, quickening his pace.  
Baekhyun squeezed his eyes shut focusing on the sensation and how full he felt with Chanyeol pounding inside him.  
And he almost cried when Chanyeol started stroking his erection, matching his own pace inside him.  
I didn’t have the time to realize how good he felt that he was coming, panting, with Chanyeol’s name on his lips like his life depended on it.  
Chanyeol leant down, biting the back of his neck, making him whimper and thrusted harder inside him until Baekhyun felt him coming inside him, filling him up.  
They stayed still for few minutes before Chanyeol pulled himself out, making Baekhyun hiss at the friction.  
“I think I don’t have energy to shower…” Chanyeol told him and Baekhyun huff.  
“Then sleep. We will think about it tomorrow” he answered, kicking away the bedsheet and keeping only the duvet, covering both of them with it.  
Chanyeol neared him, leaning his head on Baekhyun’s shoulder.  
Baekhyun felt the weight of that act coming at him all together and he had to fight the tears that threatened to form and drip down his cheeks.  
Whatever it was, at least for one night, he was connected with the man he was in love with.

  
Morning came way too early and found Baekhyun not prepared to leave Chanyeol.  
He was having afterthoughts about everything.  
However, after a shower, a suitcase and a backpack later, he was ready to go.  
Baekhyun came back to the bedroom just once to see one last time Chanyeol’s sleeping figure.  
He was so soft and adorable that Baekhyun wanted to pinch his cheeks.  
Shaking his head and fighting back the tears, he took all his things and left the apartment.  
He drove silently until his apartment.  
It felt like ages since last time he lived there, but it was just five months.  
Life with Chanyeol was a rollercoaster of emotions, especially in the last few days, but it couldn’t be that way forever.  
Chanyeol had someone he was in love with.  
And it wasn’t Baekhyun.  
Baekhyun took his phone and dialed his grandmother’s number.  
She replied almost immediately.  
“Hyunnie? Do you need something?” she asked him worried and he confirmed it.  
“I’m sorry, grandma. I can’t fulfill grandpa’s will. I can’t marry Park” he whispered and she stayed silent for a while before speaking up.  
“Why?” she simply asked and Baekhyun sighed shortly.  
He wanted to reply as he would, the day after, at the press conference but words flowed from his lips without even realizing it.  
“Because I’m in love with him, but he loves someone else. And it’s not right that we are together” he replied honestly.  
“Oh, Hyunnie…” she started saying but Baekhyun interrupted her immediately.  
“No need to worry. I’m fine, you know that nothing can hurt me anymore. I’m toughened up by years with my mother” he commented making her huff from the other side of the line.  
“Still, a lover it’s different” she objected and Baekhyun knew it oh so well but shrugged it off.  
“I’m fine. I called just because it’s possible that you will hear something about me having an affair with Sehunnie, so that you don’t worry about it, ‘kay?” he continued and his grandmother laughed shortly.  
“Sehun? That cute boy is straight as a pole and he would date you?” she asked him, making Baekhyun snort.  
“Yeah but let them talk?” he suggested making her laugh again.  
“Thank you for calling me, Hyunnie. And for telling me the truth” she finally said before hanging up.  
Baekhyun sighed shortly again.  
Everything would be fine, right?

  
Press conference came and both of them pretended so beautifully to be oh so in love with each other.  
Actually, it wasn’t difficult at all since what was requested them were mostly soft touches, lingering stares and cute smiles.  
All things that they already did even before all of that.  
However, after the press conference, all the socials were talking about the most fashionable couple of the year.  
Their accounts were flooded with comments, both positive or negative, and they had both a hard time, especially for the first two weeks.  
Chanyeol never called Baekhyun nor texted him anything.  
Which was more than fine for Baekhyun, since that was the final intent, but still hurt as hell.  
Sehun was always with him, cheering him up and buying his favorite food and Baekhyun couldn’t be grateful enough.  
Obviously, the same moment his parents saw the news on the tv, they started stalking him asking what happened and why he betrayed Chanyeol for someone so unworthy as a lousy dancer.  
He did his best to ignore them or to simply answering with the universal truth.  
Because I love him.  
He repeated the same sentence over and over and over again, so much that if his love for Chanyeol wasn’t still so hurtful inside him, he would have believed in his own words too.  
Everyday, waking up in his bedroom in his apartment he missed the warmth he tried just twice sleeping near Chanyeol.  
And still, everyday, he repeated himself that he was fine and that was the right choice.  
Everything would be fine, sooner or later.

  
Few months already passed, and Baekhyun was sitting in his studio trying to finish a song that he couldn’t quite put an exact end to.  
Lyrics was fading and fleeting from him, making everything harder than usual.  
It was late, too late to drive safely home without risking an accident.  
He couldn’t decide if trying a bit more on the song, or just dropping dead on the couch.  
His phone rang and, on the screen, appeared Jondae’s number.  
Baekhyun frowned.  
He almost forgot he had it still saved in his contact.  
And why in the world Jondae should be calling him?  
Still, Baekhyun decided to take it.  
Curiosity got the cat, or so they say.  
“Mr. Kim? Everything’s fine?” he asked replying the call and on the background there were loud noises and a strange upbeat.  
“Mr. Byun? Is that you? I need a favor” he started saying and Baekhyun shook his head shortly.  
“If it’s about Park, I don’t think I’m in his emergency list anymore” he replied and Jondae hummed in thought.  
“You are right, and I know that you are already seeing someone else, but please. Nobody of his family is replying and I can’t bring him home” he stated and Baekhyun frowned again.  
“Neither Yoora? And what happened to him? He’s feeling unwell?” he asked, already sitting up and searching his pocket for his car keys.  
“No, Yoora is out with her boyfriend right now. Maybe her phone is silent. And more than unwell, he’s drunk” he stated and Baekhyun stopped his motion immediately.  
Drunk Chanyeol wasn’t something Baekhyun was ready to face.  
At least not that night that he felt so tired.  
“I’m sorry, Mr. Kim, I don’t think…” he started but Jondae insisted.  
“Please, I know that I’m asking you a lot, but please…” he continued and Baekhyun sighed taking his hat and his mask.  
“Text me the address. I’ll be there” he concluded.  
“Thanks, I owe you another one” Jondae stated before hanging up.  
Baekhyun sighed shortly, fingers carding through his hair before putting on his hat.  
He checked for his wallet and studio keys and then he exited.  
His phone pinged, receiving the address and Baekhyun recognized it immediately.  
It was one of the coolest clubs in Seoul.  
He thanked heavens he still wore his suit from that day conference.  
Despite being so tired and sleepy few minutes ago, the idea that he would see Chanyeol once again woke him up immediately, making him feel relentless.  
Baekhyun parked the car in front of the club, dismissing both hat and mask, before exiting the car and entering the club.  
The blue and green lights welcomed him immediately and he slightly waved to a waiter that he knew.  
He was a Chinese man slender and with cutes dimples on his cheeks.  
“Baek! Long time you don’t come here” he greeted him and Baekhyun nodded shortly.  
“Did you have some reservation under name Park tonight?” he asked him and the man nodded shortly.  
“Table twelve, over there” he gestured him and Baekhyun smiled shortly.  
“Thanks, Xing” he concluded, patting him on the back and walking toward the table.  
Jondae immediately spotted him.  
“Byun!” he exclaimed and Baekhyun frowned shortly, pushing his finger to his lips.  
“Would you mind not shouting my name around? I shouldn’t be here and I came alone. You know what this mean?” he asked Jondae who nodded shortly.  
“I know, and I’m sorry about it, but Yeol was…” he started and Baekhyun’s stare moved to Chanyeol that was sitting on the leather couch, talking with another man.  
“He doesn’t seem drunk as you described him…” he was saying but in that exact moment, Chanyeol’s stare shifted from the person he was talking to, to where Jondae went, meeting Baekhyun’s perplexed stare.  
He seemed sad to see him there.  
“I suppose my help is not needed here anymore” he whispered toward Jondae and starting to walk away, but he was stopped.  
Baekhyun didn’t have to turn around to see that it was Chanyeol’s hand that stopped him.  
He would recognize that warmth and that fingers everywhere.  
“Why are you here?” Chanyeol asked him and Baekhyun shook his head, trying to push away all the effects that Chanyeol’s voice had on him even after months.  
“Why don’t you ask it to Mr. Kim?” he retorted, stare not meeting his.  
He felt Chanyeol hesitate and ask the same question to Jondae.  
“I called him. Because I think it’s time you start being an adult, Yeol, and facing the problems instead of running away from them” he stated and they both frowned, stares going to meet with Jondae’s.  
“Don’t look at me like that. You are moping around like a kicked puppy, Yeol, and it was years since last time I saw you like that!” he exclaimed and Baekhyun’s stare went to Chanyeol’s face, who evaded in grand style his stare.  
“I’m not moping” he whispered but Jondae laughed shortly.  
“Sure. And since when you were interested to every new pop songs? Especially the ones from a certain singer?” he asked him again and Baekhyun’s eyes grew larger in astonishment.  
Jondae shifted his stare on Baekhyun, forcing a small smile.  
“He followed your last comeback on YouTube because we were on a business trip” he stated and Baekhyun felt the blush creeping up to his cheeks.  
“He what?” he managed to echo, feeling suddenly concerned about his last comeback.  
It was few weeks after he left Chanyeol’s side, so he was still depressing about the world and he didn’t manage to comeback with the song they originally planned but changed at the last second, bringing one lighter and with almost no meaning at all instead of his beautiful and precious “Don’t go”.  
Jondae nodded shortly and Baekhyun’s stare went again on Chanyeol’s face.  
“Is he telling the truth?” he asked directly to Chanyeol and he shook his head.  
“No?” Baekhyun asked him again and when he didn’t receive any reply, he sighed shortly.  
“Listen, I don’t have time for this. I’m tired and I was working when Mr. Kim called me. So, if there’s something you want to tell me, that’s fine, I will listen. Otherwise, let go of my hand” he stated shortly and Chanyeol nodded, freeing his hand.  
Baekhyun forced his best smile.  
“Perfect. See you around” he concluded turning again and walking out of the club.  
Somehow it was better like this.  
Having something to do with drunk Chanyeol would be risky.  
Even though, the idea of being able to spend a bit of time with Chanyeol still attracted Baekhyun.  
And he wanted so much to touch him once again, to spend time like that night once again.  
He missed every second of it.  
Even the heaviness of not being loved seemed to be bearable in that moment.  
He stopped near his car and sighed shortly.  
What was he even doing with his life?  
Why wasn’t he able to push Chanyeol away from his life?   
From his thoughts?  
From his feelings?  
Chanyeol didn’t want him in his life.  
So why bothering with all of that again and again?  
He carded his fingers through his hair and sighed again, unlocking his car.  
He was opening the door, when again for that night, Chanyeol’s hand stopped him.  
“Don’t go” he whispered, gripping on his wrist and Baekhyun turned around perplexed.  
“Come again?” he asked shortly, sure to have misunderstood those words, and Chanyeol shook his head shortly.  
“Don’t go. Please stay” Chanyeol repeated staring at Baekhyun, whose eyes grew larger in astonishment.  
But then Baekhyun sighed shortly.  
“Are you drunk again?” he asked him and Chanyeol shook his head.  
“I’m sober…” he started saying but Baekhyun interrupted him with a glare.  
“You said that even last time” he stated coldly, jerking his hand away from Chanyeol’s grip.  
“Last time?” Chanyeol echoed and Baekhyun sighed deeply.  
“Yeah. The last time you don’t even remember since you weren’t drunk at all, in your opinion” he commented and Chanyeol had a small epiphany, realization striking him hard.  
“Oh. That time I was drunk” he confirmed and Baekhyun shook his head, exasperated.  
“Indeed. Wasted” he added and Chanyeol cringed shortly.  
“Still you slept with me” Chanyeol noted and Baekhyun’s stare was immediately on his face.  
Well, he didn’t remember anything but Baekhyun left marks sufficient to tell what happened that night.  
“What about that?” he replied shrugging his shoulders and Chanyeol shook his head.  
“What do you mean? You love that Sehun, why would you sleep with me?” he asked directly and Baekhyun had to push a finger on Chanyeol’s lips making him lower his voice.  
“I don’t love Sehun as lover, he’s my best friend and straight as few can be” he whispered and Chanyeol’s eyes widened in surprise.  
“What?” he asked unable to process the information.  
Baekhyun sighed again, fingers carding through his hair in exasperation.  
“You wanted to be out as soon as possible from this forced marriage that we had, right? I faked a news about me and Sehun dating, so that both my family and yours couldn’t force it on you anymore. I was taken, and the world knew about it” he explained shortly.  
“Even if you don’t like him?” Chanyeol asked him perplexed and Baekhyun sighed shortly again.  
“I like Sehun oh so much, Chanyeol, but he’s my best friend. Nothing more” he stated and Chanyeol hummed in thought, silence finally setting between them.  
There was a little while more of silence and then Baekhyun decided to ask him something too.  
“And you? Why did you have sex with me? Haven’t you already someone you love?” he asked him and Chanyeol frowned shortly, perplexity clearly showing on his face.  
Baekhyun shook his head.  
“You don’t have to fake it. You said you were in love with someone and when we met at your grandfather’s house, your sister told me about your ex-boyfriend and musician” he stated, stare fixed on Chanyeol’s face, waiting for an explanation.  
Chanyeol shook his head, small smile appearing on his lips.  
“Oh, now I understand…” he whispered and Baekhyun frowned.  
“So, you think that I’m still in love with my ex?” he asked to Baekhyun who nodded shortly like it was the most obvious thing in the world.  
Was it any different?  
Chanyeol let out a small laugh, that made butterflies appear in Baekhyun’s stomach.  
It was so bubbly and so pristine that it sounded unreal.  
“I can’t believe it” Chanyeol said trying to contain another laugh.  
Baekhyun frowned deeply.  
“How did you even reach such an absurd conclusion?” he asked him, shaking his head and Baekhyun sighed.  
“Your sister was pretty convincing about it?” he replied shrugging his shoulders and Chanyeol laughed again.  
“I’m not in love with my ex, Baekhyun” he stated and Baekhyun shook his head.  
“Well, still you are in love with someone and you…” he started but Chanyeol pushed his finger on Baekhyun’s lips.  
“I still am. And that person is you” he declared, making Baekhyun stare at him incredulous.  
“You are kidding me” he whispered shortly but Chanyeol shook his head.  
“Can we talk about it while we go somewhere else? I don’t want to be interrupted this time and I don’t want any scandal for you” he added and Baekhyun nodded shortly gesturing his car.  
He sat in, pulling the security belt and waiting for Chanyeol to do the same.  
“Would you mind bringing me home?” Chanyeol asked him and Baekhyun shook his head shortly and driving almost in autopilot until what he considered home for five months.  
He parked and followed Chanyeol until the apartment.  
Everything was the same, not a single thing changed, if not the fridge that, apart for the few beers that Chanyeol pulled out, it was empty.  
“I wonder how you keep functioning without eating” Baekhyun whispered shortly and Chanyeol shook his head.  
“Jondae” was his only reply and Baekhyun nodded shortly.  
There was a small silence before Chanyeol started to talk.  
“When you entered my life, I thought I would never suffer you. You were loud and fashionable and you lived of your dreams and music, something that it was prohibited to me” he started softly, opening a bottle of beer and offering one to Baekhyun that accepted.  
“However, after some time, I realized how wonderful you are. You lived for music, listening to it, singing it and playing it every moment possible of your time, enjoying it like it was first time. I couldn’t understand why, but when I was ill, I vaguely remember you singing for me. And your voice was so beautiful and moved something inside me, I wanted to cry” he continued and Baekhyun was perplexed, drinking his own beer.  
“You never showed it, though” he commented and Chanyeol shook his head.  
“How could I? For all my life everyone told me that it wasn’t possible to live with music and for music. You are exactly all the things my family didn’t want me to become” he replied and Baekhyun hummed shortly.  
There was another small silence and then Chanyeol continued.  
“When I heard you singing at your studio, when I brought you that folder, I think I fell in love. You were so perfect and stunning and… Who in the world was that Sehun that was touching you so carefreely? And why were you letting him do it? I felt jealous of him even if I shouldn’t have since you were clearly not interested in this sense in me” he explained and Baekhyun shook his head.  
“Sehun is just…” he started but Chanyeol shook his head.  
“I know, and you confirmed me when you were driving us to my grandfather’s house. But you also told me that you weren’t in love with anybody, and it made me feel sad” he added briefly, emptying his bottle of beer.  
Baekhyun sighed shortly.  
Listening to Chanyeol’s feelings felt somehow strange?  
“And when you played the piano, I was completely sold, even though I didn’t know how to behave around you anymore. I always forced that façade with everyone and with you and I didn’t know how to tell you I was interested in you” he whispered, looking away briefly before setting again his stare on Baekhyun.  
“So, I ask you again. Why did you sleep with me that night?” he finally asked him and Baekhyun inhaled deeply, before emptying his bottle of beer too.  
“Because I’m in love with you, Chanyeol. And I thought I would never have another possibility like that, even though I was someone else’s rebound” he replied honestly and Chanyeol’s eyes widened in astonishment and maybe also with sadness.  
“You are not a rebound, Baekhyun” he whispered hand moving to caress Baekhyun’s cheeks and he smiled softly at the man in front of him.  
“For that night, it would be fine also that” he muttered but Chanyeol leant in, kissing his forehead.  
“Idiot. How can someone so beautiful and so perfect as you are, be a rebound?” he asked him softly and Baekhyun forced a smile.  
He had already different ideas on it but Chanyeol pushed a finger on his lips.  
“Don’t. I can feel you overthinking about this. Can you just accept the fact that the only person I love you it’s you?” he asked him softly, fingers gently stroking his cheeks.  
Baekhyun sighed shortly, leaning in at the contact.  
“I love you too, Chanyeol. You crept under my skin, filling my heart like nobody else did before” he whispered softly, staring at Chanyeol, hands moving toward his face and caressing his cheek.  
Chanyeol smiled softly at him and Baekhyun thought his heart stopped for an instant.  
“You are beautiful, Chanyeol” he muttered, voice barely audible and making Chanyeol’s cheeks dusting in pink.  
“You are” he concluded before leaning in and kiss Baekhyun softly on his lips.  
Baekhyun pressed back, hands slightly caressing the back of Chanyeol’s neck and then slowly sliding down to his torso.  
They kissed unhurriedly and gently.  
Baekhyun couldn’t actually rationalize how glad he was and how that bubbly sensation made him feel.  
Chanyeol shortly leant away, staring at Baekhyun almost in an awe.  
“You don’t know how difficult it was to ignore you in the last period. I wanted to try approaching you with some excuse or expedient, but I didn’t know how. You are so bright and forced your light also in my days, bargain in my life like you didn’t care if I mind it or not” he whispered and Baekhyun blushed slightly.  
“It’s not like I…” he started but Chanyeol kissed his forehead.  
“I’m not saying it because I didn’t like it. It’s just that I didn’t expect to love someone this much” he continued and Baekhyun leant his head on Chanyeol’s shoulder.  
“So…” he started softly, a little bit flushed and not meeting Chanyeol’s stare.  
“Will you start living again with me?” he proposed and Chanyeol hugged him tighter than before.  
“I will also marry you, if you are up to it” he replied making Baekhyun shake his head fervently.  
“If your family is still up to it, after all that I’ve done…” he started but Chanyeol caressed his cheek making him rise his stare on Chanyeol.  
“If they don’t like you anymore, I’ll still marry you. But you don’t have to fear, they love you” he replied gently.  
Baekhyun smiled softly shaking his head again.  
“We will see at the next family meeting” he concluded and Chanyeol wanted to comment, but Baekhyun’s phone rang, making him frown.  
He retrieved his phone from his pocket and sighed seeing the caller ID.  
It was from his mother.  
“Sorry, I have to take this” he whispered, walking away from Chanyeol.  
“Yes?” he started neutrally, but his mother was already angry for heaven knows which reason.  
“I really don’t know what we mistook with you, Baekhyun. I really don’t understand. Your father and I made our best to make you live a pleasant life and…” she started saying but Baekhyun stopped her immediately.  
“Sure, but I don’t have time for this right now. If there’s something new you have to tell him, please as soon as possible. Work is waiting for me” he said trying to be firm but not rude.  
“Work? If you call that work” she spat out and Baekhyun forced his best smile, closing his eyes.  
“Nothing new. If still about the Parks, I don’t want to talk about it” he whispered but his mother was again on the subject in that very same moment.  
“And it wasn’t even a woman. You could just let him fuck you some times and everything would have gone fine. You are good for nothing” she continued and Baekhyun hummed in thought.  
“I know, usually I try not to let everybody fuck me, as you say” he replied feeling immediately Chanyeol’s stare on him and smiling shortly in apology.  
“It wouldn’t be everybody. Just Park boy was fine. And at least in that thing are you useful? I don’t think you are still virgin, right? Surely you let also your friend Sehun fuck you” she commented and Baekhyun shook his head shortly.  
“What it is now this sudden interest on my sexual life? Do you want me to tell you with who, how much and how I let people have sex with me? I could teach you one thing or two so that you could use them also with your husband” he replied icily, finally exhausting all his patience.  
“How dare you? We are still your parents!” she exclaimed scandalized and Baekhyun laughed soundly.  
“You never behave like that” he interjected, huffing in exasperation, and his mother started ranting about how he still needed them and how without them he was lost.  
When Baekhyun didn’t add anything, letting her speak, she added that she would never call him again and that he was like dead to her.  
“Perfect, so don’t call me again anymore. I don’t need you, I have my work and it pays me pretty well” he concluded.  
“Especially when you get laid with everybody” she added and he huffed.  
“Sure, sure. Please don’t call me anymore. I’m tired of you and your prosecution. Thinking that I’m a slut make you sleep better at night? Fine, but don’t call me anymore. Bye” he concluded, hanging up the call and shaking his head.  
He was used to hear this kind of thing, but he didn’t need it in that moment.  
Not when maybe finally something was moving in the right direction.  
Chanyeol stared at him in silence, waiting for an explanation.  
“I’m sorry, my mother is…” he started but Chanyeol completed the sentence for him.  
“A leech. I met her only few times, but she doesn’t like the fact that you are successful in your job, doing what you like so she releases all her frustrations on you. And when she saw the occasion to increase her social status through our arranged marriage, she didn’t waste anymore time” he whispered and Baekhyun nodded shortly.  
“I didn’t want you to see something like this, actually but still…” Baekhyun muttered but Chanyeol shook his head, hand caressing Baekhyun’s back in circle.  
“Don’t. It’s not your fault and you don’t need to worry or saying you are sorry” he continued and Baekhyun forced another smile.  
“Sometimes I have the hunch that she’s right. And I’m just a lucky guy that was at the right moment and knew the right people. And it’s true that I slept around, especially in the past…” he started saying but Chanyeol shook his head before lifting him up from the floor and bringing in the bedroom, dropping him on the bed, and ignoring his protests.  
“Don’t let your mother convince you of these idiocies, Baekhyun. You are not how she depicts you” he whispered in his ear, making him shut up immediately.  
“Chanyeol…” he whimpered but Chanyeol shook his head, laying down near him and opening his arms, inviting Baekhyun to hug him.  
Baekhyun complied, snuggling his face in Chanyeol’s neck and exhaling deeply when Chanyeol started drawing patterns with his fingers on his back.  
“You are not as she describes you. Don’t even think about it” he added again and Baekhyun shook his head.  
“When I saw the chance to have sex with you though, I went with it without even thinking about it twice” he objected and Chanyeol chuckled softly.  
“Would have you done it if you weren’t in love with me?” he asked him and Baekhyun shook his head immediately.  
“Never” he replied and Chanyeol smiled at him so cutely that Baekhyun wanted to pinch his own cheeks because that must be a dream and how could banker Park Chanyeol be so cute?   
“See? Then there’s no problem at all” he concluded kissing Baekhyun’s forehead and making him sigh again.  
“And jut because you know it,” Chanyeol added again, tone soft but firm, “I will do whatever I can to make you feel comfortable also in our relationship. Whichever doubt or insecurity you have, let’s speak about it” he concluded and Baekhyun smiled softly.  
He just wanted it to be true.  
To simply trust Chanyeol.  
And even without realizing it, he fell asleep in Chanyeol’s arms.

  
At a certain point during the night, he was woken up by his phone ringing somewhere in his trousers.  
He felt himself, looking for it and squeezing his eyes to adjust at the light.  
It was four thirty in the morning and Sehun was calling him.  
Chanyeol was snoring quietly near him, hugging Baekhyun as a cushion.  
“Yes?” he whispered softly in reply.  
“Hyung? Where are you? I thought you went home but you are not here…” Sehun muttered back and Baekhyun frowned shortly.  
“Sorry, Sehunnie, something came up and…” he started but Sehun interrupted him.  
“You aren’t either at the studio. Everything is fine? Is someone threatening you?” he asked him and Baekhyun smiled softly.  
“Nothing of that sort. I’m… at Chanyeol’s” he murmured and Sehun gasped in surprise.  
“Chanyeol like Park Chanyeol? What are you doing there? Did you forget something? Is he with you?” he asked and Baekhyun chuckled softly.  
“He’s with me even if he’s sleeping. We met earlier and I went home with him…” he started and Sehun hummed in thought.  
“Are you drunk? Did you have sex with him? Was it protected?” Sehun started enquiring but Baekhyun huffed.  
“Sehunnie, please. I’m not drunk and we didn’t have sex. We just… talked. About things” he replied and when Sehun tried to ask more about it, Baekhyun shook his head.  
“It’s four thirty in the morning, can I call you back tomorrow and explain better?” he asked and Sehun agreed wishing him good night.  
Baekhyun hanged up, smiling fondly toward Chanyeol who stirred shortly.  
“Is there any problem?” he asked him, voice low and sleepy, raspy in the throat.  
“No, everything is fine. Sleep that is still early” he whispered softly, kissing the top of his head but Chanyeol grunted shortly.  
“Will you be here tomorrow?” he asked and Baekhyun nodded shortly.  
“I won’t go anywhere” he concluded kissing him again.

  
Next time, he woke up later, clearly feeling someone caressing his back.  
He hummed in appreciation, nearing the source of warmth and feeling it chuckle.  
Heavens bless this sound – he thought, snuggling in.  
“You are so cuddly in the morning” Chanyeol’s voice reached him, softly and making him snuggle again near Chanyeol’s neck.  
“Morning” he whispered softly and Chanyeol caressed his cheeks shortly, slightly squeezing them.  
“Ouch” he complained, even though Chanyeol didn’t hurt him at all.  
“I was just checking that you weren’t a dream, here so fluffy in my bed, or that you didn’t disappear like morning dew” he commented and Baekhyun felt his cheeks become red.  
“How come you are so smooth in the morning?” he asked him and Chanyeol chuckled again.  
“Because I was so sure you would fleet at the end of the night” he replied and Baekhyun sighed shortly.  
“After your beautiful confession, last night? I could never” Baekhyun stated, shaking his head and Chanyeol smiled at him, kissing his forehead.  
“Still…” he started but Baekhyun pushed a finger on his lips.  
“I know you don’t have anything in your fridge, so, let’s go have breakfast in a wonderful place I know?” he proposed and Chanyeol studied him shortly before agreeing.  
“Let’s go” he concluded sitting up and pulling Baekhyun with him.

  
It started like that Baekhyun and Chanyeol’s new cohabitation.  
Slowly Baekhyun invaded all Chanyeol’s closet even though he still stole Chanyeol’s clothes when he was at home, especially during laundry days.  
And not only he was permitted to play and sing at home, but Chanyeol turned on the radio especially for him to sing along.  
Baekhyun tried to make more decent shifts at the studio, trying to match his schedule with Chanyeol as possible.  
And to always fill their fridge.  
They took their time, letting know only to Sehun, Junmyeon and Jondae that they were living together once again.  
It was quite a surprise when Yoora came in with Chanyeol, one evening, finding Baekhyun splayed on the floor, playing randomly old Korean songs.  
He sat up immediately, bowing shortly but Yoora’s stare went from Chanyeol to Baekhyun and vice versa several times before she could finally smile at them, pulling Chanyeol in a tight embrace.  
“Take care of my brother, Baekhyun. He’s a bit stubborn sometimes and a lot of years of banker transformed him in a boring person, but deep inside he’s soft” she finally said to Baekhyun who opened in a big smile.  
“As if I don’t know already. And no worries, noona, he’s in good hands” he replied making her smile softly.  
Their days was filled with more joy and happiness that both of them ever experienced in their whole life.  
Living with Chanyeol at a certain point felt so domestic that Baekhyun could swear that he did that since forever and he would do it for forever.  
Late evening cuddling on the couch even after the movie ended, sharing small touches, soft kisses and fuzzy feelings that belonged only at those moments alone.  
Or Chanyeol surprising Baekhyun when he was cooking something or doing the laundry with kisses on the back of his neck or on top of his head.  
Or Baekhyun returning home so tired that Chanyeol simply started massaging his shoulders and back, making him fell asleep even before he could realize it.  
Only after a month, sex came again in the picture.  
Baekhyun was super fine with the relationship he shared with Chanyeol because it was so soft and cute and pleasant that he couldn’t ask any better.  
Still, beside soft kisses, sweet cuddle and warm hugs, there wasn’t anything more on the physical level.  
Baekhyun was fine with it, thinking that maybe Chanyeol wasn’t ready for whatever thing could meant them having sex again.  
But one evening, his mother called back.  
He cringed seeing the caller ID on the screen.  
“You don’t have to take it” Chanyeol whispered, back hugging him but Baekhyun sighed shortly.  
“I have to. Maybe it’s important” he murmured, swiping his finger on the screen and taking the call.  
“Oh finally you decided to reply” she started and Baekhyun didn’t miss at all her voice nor attitude.  
“Do you need something?” he asked politely and neutrally enough.  
“Don’t use this tone with me! And me and your father found a good boy for you. We have an appointment with him tomorrow in the evening” she stated and Baekhyun frowned.  
“I don’t plan to go. I’m already seeing someone, I’m sorry” he replied immediately, hand gripping slightly on Chanyeol’s.  
Chanyeol caressed his hands, stare worried.  
“What do you mean? Again that good for nothing of Sehun?” she asked him and Baekhyun shook his head.  
“Sehun is my friend, you don’t have to insult him. And no, it’s not him” he continued making her laugh.  
“So you finally decided to become someone’s fuckboy? At least is he rich?” she asked him and Baekhyun sighed deeply, exasperation finally sitting in and pissing him off.  
“Why does it have to be always sex related? I have a personality too and…” he started but she interrupted him immediately.  
“You what? Who would want you for your personality? It’s clear that it’s only your cute face and your ass they are after” she spat out and Baekhyun bit his lip, feeling like he was fighting a battle already lost before even starting it.  
How could he explain that it wasn’t like that?  
That Chanyeol would be different than any other possible partner he had in the past and even hoped to have in the future?  
However, in that moment, even before he could process a reply, Chanyeol took his phone from his hand, replying to his mother.  
“Can you please not call Baek again? Your existence is toxic for him and despite what you say about your own son, he’s beautiful as few can be. And not only in the physical sense but also for his personality and for his qualities. Therefore, he’s wasted on you. Don’t call ever again” he concluded quitting the call and hugging Baekhyun even tighter.  
“Why you continue to listen to her every time she calls you? It’s not true what she’s saying so why…?” he asked him, snuggling his nose on Baekhyun’s neck and Baekhyun forced a smile, caressing Chanyeol’s hair.  
“Because maybe she’s right?” he started but Chanyeol shook his head, shifting to meet Baekhyun’s stare.  
“She’s not. And I think I proved it to you more than sufficiently?” he asked softly and Baekhyun frowned perplexed.  
“What?” he asked shortly and Chanyeol smiled at him.  
“It’s already more than a month that you are here, right?” he made him notice and Baekhyun nodded shortly.  
“And how many times did we have sex?” he continued making Baekhyun frown again.  
“None?” he retorted perplexed and not arriving at the point of the discourse.  
What’s even the meaning of all that talking?  
“So, she isn’t right. There is someone that can love you even without having sex with you” he stated and Baekhyun’s eyes widened in astonishment.  
“But… it’s because…” he started unable to form a proper sentence, thoughts running one after another, and Chanyeol smiled at him softly, that cute smile that Baekhyun loved so much.  
“Because I saw this coming and wanted to prove this to you. Not because I’m not attracted to you every single moment of our life together” he explained and Baekhyun was astonished before he could hug once again Chanyeol and squeezing him tighter.  
“Yeollie” he whined shortly and Chanyeol stroke his back patiently.  
“I’m here also for this” he whispered, kissing him briefly on the top of his head.  
There was a small silence during which Baekhyun thought at how lucky he was to have met Chanyeol.  
The start wasn’t one of the best, but at least they managed to come to terms with their relationships and feelings.  
However, there was still something missing.  
Proved the point, and knowing which one was the real reason behind it, it was a pity continue avoiding it, right?  
“So…” he started saying, softly kissing Chanyeol’s neck and hearing him humming in consent.  
“Since you proved your point…” he continued, hands starting to caress Chanyeol’s sides over his t-shirt, lips not leaving his neck.  
“And I know it’s not because you don’t find me attractive…” he whispered and Chanyeol’s hands moved immediately on Baekhyun’s waist, distancing him slightly.  
Their stares met and Chanyeol huffed shortly.  
“You are such an idiot, sometimes” he retorted and Baekhyun wanted to ask for an explanation about it, but Chanyeol lift him up from the floor, making Baekhyun squeal in surprise.  
“You have to stop this thing of lifting me up so suddenly! I’ll die one day if you continue!” he exclaimed, circling Chanyeol’s neck with his arms and trying to find a stability in that position.  
“I’ll stop it when you will stop saying idiocies” Chanyeol whispered in his ear and walking toward the bedroom where he dropped Baekhyun on the bed, immediately hovering on him.  
“I kind of have a dejà-vu?” Baekhyun asked smirking and Chanyeol leant in kissing him on his lips, shortly just a peck.  
“I have it too. Even if mine it’s a bit blurry” he replied, lips moving on Baekhyun’s chin and neck, soft and moisten.  
Baekhyun chuckled, fingers carding through Chanyeol’s hair and pulling him closer.  
“In your opinion you weren’t drunk at all” he observed and Chanyeol snorted briefly.  
“Waking up that morning was a surprise. I felt like I had the best erotic dream of all my life” he started saying, before sucking a hickey on Baekhyun’s neck, making him repress a moan.  
“But when I went on the bathroom and saw all the signs you kindly left on me for everyone to see, I realized that maybe it wasn’t a dream” he added kissing all around the reddening part and descending to his collarbones.  
Baekhyun hummed shortly appreciating the sensation of Chanyeol’s lips on his neck, but still interested at what happened later.  
Chanyeol slowly detached from his neck, stare darkened and a little frown on his forehead.  
“I tried my best to cover them, but Jondae spotted them. But it’s not like I had so much time to think about it since you were on all the news for your affair with Sehun” he started and Baekhyun sighed shortly.  
“I’m sorry, Chanyeol, it was the only…” he started but Chanyeol shook his head, caressing Baekhyun’s cheek.  
“I know. And I’m sorry for not coming to you earlier. Jondae is right, I was a coward” he whispered but Baekhyun shook his head again.  
“You are not. And I’m glad that night you decided to act like that, because you were so fascinating and so handsome, and how could I resist you?” Baekhyun murmured, hands caressing Chanyeol’s sides.  
Chanyeol smirked at him, pulling back his hair and making a scene of removing his t-shirt.  
“And now? It’s the same or…” he started saying but Baekhyun was already pulling him down for a kiss, hands roaming everywhere on Chanyeol’s torso.  
“Yeol, you will be the end of me” he whispered between kisses and Chanyeol shook his head.  
“May I digress? You are so beautiful and I’m old for you, following society’s…” he started saying but Baekhyun glared at him immediately.  
“Hope you are joking, Chanyeol” he stated serious and when Chanyeol frowned again, Baekhyun opened in a big smile.  
“Or you have a daddy kink you never told me about?” he commented shortly and Chanyeol shook his head, huffing.  
“Oh gosh, no. Please don’t tell me you like these things?” Chanyeol asked him but Baekhyun smiled softly.  
“Nope. No worries. Still, I don’t think you are old, Chanyeol. We are not too much years apart and I don’t even care about years, and…” he started replying but Chanyeol kissed him again, this time slower than before.  
“I don’t care either if you are fine with me” he whispered in Baekhyun’s ear, making him shiver, before softly biting it.  
Baekhyun groaned, fingers running again through Chanyeol’s hair, gripping a bit harder.  
“I want you so much, Chanyeol…” he whispered, moving one of his hand down to Chanyeol’s back, caressing his back muscles, his shoulder blades, feeling Chanyeol’s skin going goosebumps at every single movement.  
“You make me crazy. And I don’t know what to do with you” Chanyeol sighed, lips moving again on Baekhyun’s collarbones and hands exploring under Baekhyun’s t-shirt.  
He felt his erection growing harder and wanted more and more of Chanyeol.  
Of his lips.  
His hands.  
His tongue.  
And he suddenly remembered the sensation filling that Chanyeol gave him last time, making him wanting even more.  
“Maybe you don’t remember but I told you also last time. If you don’t know what…” he started saying pushing Chanyeol on the bed and shifting their position.  
“… I know what” he whispered in Chanyeol’s ear before biting his neck and sucking a hickey.  
Chanyeol’s hands went immediately on Baekhyun’s waist, gripping hard, surely leaving marks.  
Baekhyun sucked harder on his neck, purple stain appearing almost immediately.  
“You are so beautiful” he whispered shortly, hands moving to remove his t-shirt, discarding it somewhere behind him.  
Chanyeol shook his head and wanted to comment back, but Baekhyun smiled softly.  
“Last time you did everything, not letting me touch you or feel your skin under my hands and lips. Do you mind if I lead this time?” he asked almost innocently and Chanyeol’s eyes widened shortly.  
But then he chuckled shortly.  
“Please do” he replied and Baekhyun nodded, hands working to remove Chanyeol’s sweatpants.  
He started again kissing his neck, especially his collarbones, descending to his nipples.  
Baekhyun licked one and didn’t even wait for Chanyeol’s reaction before sucking it in his lips.  
Chanyeol groaned lowly, fingers carding into Baekhyun’s hair caressing it.  
Baekhyun repeated the motion, biting slightly while he was at it.  
“Baek…” he whispered and Baekhyun smiled softly before starting licking it again and again.  
He removed Chanyeol’s sweatpants in a swift move, along with his boxer.  
“Finally we met too” Baekhyun declared seeing Chanyeol’s erection and feeling him groaning in frustration.  
“Baekhyun, it’s embarrassing…” he muttered but Baekhyun shook his head.  
“It filled me up so well last time” he continued softly brushing it with his fingers and feeling Chanyeol’s breath itch in his throat.  
He gently kissed his way down until Chanyeol’s shaft, massaging the base of it for every kiss he left before arriving at its tip.  
When Baekhyun reached it, there were already few beads of precum forming on it.  
He licked them away slowly, trying to maintain eye contact with Chanyeol.  
“How do you prefer it?” he asked Chanyeol who shook his head shortly.  
“I… I don’t know?” he replied honestly, stare darkened by want and a bit hazed.  
Baekhyun smiled.  
“Can I take me time then? I want to feel you coming” Baekhyun asked shortly and Chanyeol’s erection twitched at the words, making Baekhyun chuckled softly.  
“I take it as a yes please suck me?” he commented and Chanyeol groaned in embarrassment.  
“Baek…” he whined and Baekhyun smiled again.  
“And you thought I didn’t like foreplays” he whispered before licking his erection and slowly taking it in his mouth.  
Chanyeol’s erection was thick but felt good on Baekhyun’s tongue and in his mouth.  
He didn’t wait for any sign from Chanyeol before starting sucking slowly, tongue dedicating especially on its tips.  
He felt Chanyeol’s hands caressing his hair, moaning at the sensation of wetness of Baekhyun’s mouth.  
“You feel so warm and wet, Baek” Chanyeol muttered trying not to push harder and Baekhyun hummed in consent, starting to suck harder and moving his hand at the base of Chanyeol’s cock, setting a pace to his ministration.  
He felt Chanyeol growing thicker in his mouth, his hands gripping harder on Baekhyun’s hair.  
“Ah, babe, you feel so good” he whispered between his moans that started to come out more frequently than before.  
Baekhyun hummed again, increasing the pace and Chanyeol arched his back, pushing further in Baekhyun’s throat.  
He felt the sting but took it nevertheless, without stopping nor decreasing.  
“Baek, if you continue I’ll come” Chanyeol groaned again, biting his own lips trying to conceive how good he felt in that moment.  
And Baekhyun did exactly that.  
He continued sucking Chanyeol, pace adapting to Chanyeol’s thrust in his mouth and feeling him growing thicker.  
“Please, don’t stop” Chanyeol pleaded, finally releasing his orgasm in Baekhyun’s mouth.  
Baekhyun swallowed the most of it, licking clean the rest.  
He released Chanyeol’s erection with a sound pop.  
“Did you…?” Baekhyun breathed, voice coming a bit raspy, but Chanyeol was already pulling him down for a kiss.  
“Wait, wait, I taste like…” he started but Chanyeol kissed him several times.  
“It was the best I’ve ever received” Chanyeol whispered and Baekhyun smiled, tilting his head on the side.  
“I’m glad about it” he replied, sitting on Chanyeol’s laps.  
“And…” Chanyeol started but Baekhyun smiled again.  
“And it’s not over yet” he continued making Chanyeol’s eyes widened in surprise.  
“It will take a while for me to…” he tried again but Baekhyun shook his head.  
“You don’t need to worry. Do you want to continue or not? It’s the only thing I want to know” he enquired and Chanyeol nodded shortly.  
“Even if it will take a while?” Chanyeol asked him but Baekhyun smirked beautifully.  
“Give me ten minutes and you will be fucking me like you never came today” he replied and Chanyeol frowned shortly but nodded, trusting in Baekhyun’s words.  
Baekhyun rose from where he was sitting, retrieving lube and condom.  
“You know,” he started sitting in front of Chanyeol and opening the lube bottle.  
“There is something that I never told you” he muttered, pouring a copious amount of lube on his fingers, covering them properly and feeling Chanyeol’s stare on him.  
“Since the very first time we met, I found you so beautiful and sexy” he continued, fingers reaching for his back and starting to circle his entrance.  
Baekhyun cringed softly, pushing in the first finger, adapting at the initial stretch.  
“And after I realized my feelings for you, I couldn’t finger myself without thinking of you. You kept appearing in every single one of my fantasy” he added, starting to move inside himself and setting a pace before adding another digit.  
Baekhyun felt Chanyeol’s hot stare on his body, especially on his throbbing erection that started leaking precum thanks to his own ministration and to his fingers disappearing steadily inside his body.  
“And what did you think about?” Chanyeol managed to whisper, even if it was clear that his throat was dry, and he licked his lips shortly.  
“How you would fill me up? Your fingers, so long and bigger than mine” Baekhyun started replying, inserting a third finger and finally starting to feel it up and setting a quicker pace.  
“Or how your thickness would press so nicely against my softest spot” he whimpered, biting his lips and trying to contain his sensation in that moment.  
He was so aroused and felt so hard that he couldn’t take anymore.  
“And after that night, I know exactly how I can take you oh so well” he muttered, feeling like he was going crazy, his only desire to be filled by Chanyeol.  
“Baek…” Chanyeol called him shortly and Baekhyun exited his small bliss, staring at Chanyeol.  
“I want you so much” he whispered again and Baekhyun smiled shortly slowing down the pace of his fingers, thinking that Chanyeol would need more time.  
However, Chanyeol tugged once or twice his erection that was once again fully hard.  
Baekhyun licked his lips at the sight.  
“May I?” he asked him shortly touching it with the hand that wasn’t inside himself.  
Chanyeol nodded and Baekhyun stroked it, feeling it growing thicker again.  
“I want to ride you” Baekhyun whispered so low that he wasn’t sure that Chanyeol heard him.  
But Chanyeol nodded shortly, taking the condom and putting it on, slicking it with lube.  
Baekhyun removed his fingers from inside himself, shortly hissing at loss, but he was immediately on Chanyeol, and he didn’t want to wait.  
He waited for it way too long.  
So, he simply took every single inch of Chanyeol inside him, bottoming out, pushing his head back.  
“You are so thick” he moaned, trying to regain his breath and Chanyeol’s hand was gripping hard on Baekhyun’s waist.  
“You could have told me” he whispered back, making Baekhyun laugh.  
“Don’t play the old one now. Aren’t you feeling as I do?” he asked him and Chanyeol smiled leaning in to kiss him.  
“You are so beautiful, Baekhyun, and I don’t want to love anybody else apart of you” he whispered near his ear before biting him, making Baekhyun clench around his erection.  
“I want the same, Chanyeol” he murmured back, starting to move on Chanyeol’s laps, biting his lips and trying to repress his moans.  
“Let me hear your voice. I want to hear you not only feel you” Chanyeol whispered, helping him sustain on his laps and moving one of the hand to Baekhyun’s nipples.  
They were perched up even though nobody touched them yet.  
Chanyeol softly squeezed one, earning himself a deep moan and Baekhyun clenching again on his erection.  
“Don’t tease me, Yeol” he whispered but Chanyeol shook his head, pushing into Baekhyun following his pace and finding his soft spot in less than few thrust, making him groan in pleasure.  
The pace went quicker, harder and Chanyeol couldn’t stop touching and kissing Baekhyun everywhere.  
“You are so sensitive, Baek” Chanyeol said him before thrusting particularly deeper inside and biting his nipples.  
Baekhyun arched his back, moving on Chanyeol, feeling him growing again inside him.  
“Yeol, Chanyeol, please…” he whined, gripping his hold on Chanyeol’s shoulder harder and feeling his climax nearing faster than expected.  
He closed his eyes trying not to come too early, but Chanyeol’s hand went to his erection starting to stroke him, matching the tempo of Baekhyun’s movement on him.  
“Yeollie” he pleaded, breath shortening and feeling his release so near.  
“Come for me, Baekhyun” Chanyeol whispered to his ear and his voice was so deep and so low and Baekhyun just knew that he was coming with Chanyeol’s name on his lips and a long string of pleases.  
He came on Chanyeol’s hands and torso, but he didn’t have time to think about it because Chanyeol’s hands moved both to his hips, thrusting inside him steadily and coming inside Baekhyun few instant later.  
Baekhyun yipped at the sensation, moaning shortly and feeling completely drenched of all his strengths.  
He slowly removed himself from Chanyeol, hissing at the friction and the over sensibility.  
Chanyeol moved to hug him and they stayed there, hugging in silence for at least five minutes.  
“It was… ecstatic” Chanyeol whispered and Baekhyun hummed shortly.  
“It was my best sex experience until now” Baekhyun added and Chanyeol snorted.  
“Hope not the last one” he commented making Baekhyun shook his head fervently.  
“Definitely no. There are more to come” he stated, snuggling closer to Chanyeol.  
“In every sense of the words” Chanyeol concluded earning himself a glare and a playful slap on his chest.  
There was a small silence and then Chanyeol spoke again.  
“Promise me that you won’t ever leave me again?” he asked him, tone suddenly serious.  
Baekhyun moved his stare on Chanyeol’s face before shaking his head.  
“I will never. I want to be by your side forever” he replied, gently kissing his cheek.  
“And don’t disappear on me on the first light in the morning” he added, pinching Baekhyun’s cheeks.  
He whined shortly, shaking his head.  
“So poetic for a banker” he observed shortly, making Chanyeol blush.  
“Not my fault if I found a musician that sings like a siren and plays like a butterfly” he retorted and this time along Baekhyun felt the blush creeping up his cheeks.  
He hid his face on Chanyeol’s neck, making him chuckle.  
“My beautiful butterfly” Chanyeol whispered in his ear and Baekhyun hugged him tighter, smiling at the warm sensation spreading in his chest.

  
Epilogue

After two years of secret relationship, Kim Entertainment finally gave some information about the lucky guy who is dating popular producer and gifted singer Byun Baekhyun!  
We are here at the press conference waiting for some more details about the couple but… Here there’s Byun followed by Producer Kim and an unknown man!  
Producer Kim is speaking about the importance of remembering that also idols and popular personality are also common people that need respect and privacy.  
This is the reason why they waited so long to announce not only Byun’s secret relationship but also the fact that the couple married few days ago in a private villa outside Seoul!  
But let’s listen exactly what they have to tell.

“Indeed, it was strange since the start, I thought Chanyeol was a boring banker with no personality at all” Baekhyun said softly, chuckling and holding Chanyeol’s hand.  
Chanyeol shook his head, smiling shortly.  
“Sure, and you were obnoxious with your fashion things and your singing along to everything that had words” he commented and Baekhyun pouted shortly.  
“Are these your true feelings?” Baekhyun asked him, still pouting and Chanyeol shook his head.  
“Idiot, I wouldn’t have married you” he replied leaning in and placing a small peck on Baekhyun’s lips, totally forgetting they were in front of national television.  
Baekhyun felt the blush taking all of his face, hiding behind his hands, and making Chanyeol chuckle shortly, caressing Baekhyun’s back.

Such a young and cute couple! Let’s give them all our blessings! Stay tuned with us for next juicy news on the fashion show of tomorrow evening!


End file.
